Seras: Still Human
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: What if Alucard never turned Seras in Cheddar? What if she remained human after that night? Seras becomes really curious about Hellsing and after Integra warns her to stay out of their business, Seras just can't help but find out all about Hellsing. What will happen to Seras after she finds out? Will she be able to remain a human or just end up a vampire?
1. The only survivor

**Hello Human,**

**I am back (hopefully some of you are happy about that)! I'm sorry about all my spelling mistakes and missing a few words in Bloodlust Seras it was just I was really into it and quickly type it and didn't really check to see if it was okay. Here is Seras: Still Human! Thank you Leigh1515 for staying with me, hopefully she will stay with me through this story if not that is okay.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Kill him!" Said the priest monster and then all the zombie like men that surrounded us started firing at the tall man wearing a long red trench coat, big red hat, and orange glasses. I was thrown on to the ground and I watch in horror as the man before was being filled with holes, he was all torn apart, half his face missing, arms and legs barely there, then I heard the priest snap his fingers and the firing stop. I stood up to see the man lying on the ground a bloody mess. "Is that the best you've got?" The priest laugh out loud with his hands out stretch.

I watch in horror as the red man started to laugh wickedly and regenerate right before my eyes, I heard the priest gasp. Shadows coming around the man and spreading out along with dirt, the man stood up grinning watching the priest with red devil eyes. The man in red then pulled out a long silver gun from his coat pocket and pointed it towards us. He shot at all the zombie like men, they went up into dust in seconds, some moaning, I stared at them, red eyes wide, mouthes open with drool covering their mouthes and then turn into dust, I stared back at the man in red never shooting at me or the priest. The man in red reloaded his gun.

"No! How can he be killing them? It's those bullets!" The priest said. I look at both of them back and forth, not sure what to do.

"The silver cross of Manchester cathedral was melted down to make this 13 mili meter exploding shells." The man in red said wickedly reloading his gun after finishing the last clip on the last of the zombies. "Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again."

"But why? Tell me! Why save these pathetic humans?" The priest said looking down at me after I fell back down from all the firing. The Priest came up behind me in blink of an eye and grabbed me by the throat, the man in red smiled but before the Priest could say anymore the man in red demateralized. I look around scared, he left me here with the priest?! I heard the priest screamed in pain, let me go, and fell to his knees, I fell to my knees also. I look down at the priest, he had three holes in the back of his head, then a long arm with a while glove and ancient marks came down on top of the man, it went through his chest and the priest turned to dust. I look up to see the man in red.

"Are you injured?" The man in red ask I look at him with wide eyes not sure what to say, he grinned at me and then started walking towards the woods where he came from. I hurried to my feet and ran after him not sure if there are more of those creatures out there. I stayed behind him, arms hugging myself as I look around scared and I shook. I heard the man give a small laugh under his breath amused that I was frighten. I ignored him grateful that he saved me.

"Th...thank you for saving me." I whispered not looking at him. He didn't say anything, we walk and walk until we came by a small campsite, people dress in uniforms all around, badges on their left arm with black letters spelling: Hellsing. The man in red walk up to a girl in her early thirties smoking a cigar, blue eyes, blonde hair.

"Done so soon Alucard?" She ask then looking at me. "I'll send for a medical team." Then she walk away, the one that she called Alucard and was wearing all red turned away from me and walk away. All that was left was an older man in his fifties or sixties standing in front of me smiling. I assumed that he was her butler.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"That is none of your business." The lady said coming back over with a medical man, I heard someone laugh behind me, I turned around and saw Alucard grinning at me and his boss, I turned back to her. The Medical man came up over to me and set his medical bag down by his feet, he check my eyes but I pulled away.

"I'm bloody fine!" I said smacking his hand away. "I'm not hurt." I turned towards the woman, she watch me with those cold eyes. "I want to know what those things were."

"Just go home, sleep, and forget what you saw." She said and then walk away. What the hell? Who are these people? I never heard of a Hellsing Organization. The only Hellsing I know is Abraham Van Helsing from the movies Dracula but that can't be because 1. vampires don't exsist, 2. Van Helsing, I don't think, is even a real person or an organization, and 3. Dracula defintely does not exsist, if he did then pigs could fly or whatever!

"We don't exsist." Alucard said grinning at me some more. "So stay away." And then he vanish.

"If you don't mind I will drive you home." the butler said smiling. "Where do you live?"

"Thanks." I said staring after the blonde as she walk off towards her car. Who is Hellsing?

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of Seras: Still Human. Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. What is Hellsing?

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you like the first chapter. Here is Chapter 2 please ****_REVIEW_**** afterwards.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Walter, the butler that drove me home and soon told me his name, drove me to my apartment. On the way here he explained to me that Sir Integra, the blonde, would talk to my Captain at the police station. I got out and thank him, he look at my apartment building.

"Aren't you a little young to be a police officer? Don't your parents worry?" Walter ask looking at me.

"No." I said didn't like to be reminded about my parents death, I usually don't say anything about it, I don't want to feel alone or different. "My dad w...is a police officer." I said. "And I believe that he is quite proud of me."

"Oh." Walter said. "Well good by then Miss. Victoria and please stay safe." Then he drove off, I waved good bye. I walk into my apartment building, throwing my keys on the table, I took off my blue shirt and threw it on the couch. I was tired and scared. I wanted to rest but couldn't stop thinking about what happened tonight. There was only one question going through my mind though, What is Hellsing? I took out a pop and laid down on my couch putting the cold can against my forehead, staring up at the cieling. What do they do? Why are they the ones that come and kill those things? What are those things? I need to know! I took a few sips from my pop and then got up.

Maybe nice hot shower will help me think or relax, then I can go to bed. I set my pop can onto the table and walk to my bathroom, on the way taking off my white t shirt and my bra. I took off my navy blue pants while the water got hot. After taking off my panties and stood there thinking for a second I got into the burning hot shower, I quickly turned it closer to the cooler side, the water becoming less hot but it still felt pretty dam good. I let the cool/warm water run down my face to my neck and back and down my legs. I turned off the water and grabbed the nearest towel to the shower, I wrap it around me and got out walking straight into my bedroom, not caring if I got the floors wet. I grabbed my night shirt and panties and walk back into the living grabbing my pop and sitting back down on the couch.

I took a few sips of my pop and then set it down on the coffee table, I unwrap the towel and dried off my head. I turned on the TV and I quickly pulled on my panties and then my night shirt. I set the towel on the coffee table, grabbed my pop, and brought my knees up to my chest and watch the TV. I wasn't paying much attention to the TV I just watch it while my mind wandered. I want to find out more about Hellsing, I need to find out more about Hellsing. I jump up off the couch and as I walk towards the closet I set my pop down on the counter, I opened the closet door and took out my dad's old cop stuff, it was all in one big black box.

I walk back to the couch, turning off the TV and setting the box down on the coffee table in front of me. I opened the lid and look inside, the first thing I saw was his tape recorder, I pick it up, very little of the tape was used up, my dad barely used, he just had it just in case. I press play on it and I heard a little girl's voice.

"Hello?" I said on the tape recorder. "Can you hear me? Hello?!" I heard footsteps enter the room on the tape recorder.

"Seras? What are you doing?" My dad said, I felt tears come into my eyes, I almost forgot what my dad sounded like, I pictured him there when I had the tape recorder.

"Your trape recarder." I said trying to pronouce it.

"Well daddy needs this. Come along Seras." Dad said then it was turned off. I wipe away the tear that was trailing down my cheek.

"Now I need this daddy." I muttered to myself. I look into the box setting the tape recorder next to the box on the coffee table, inside was an empty notebook and a sharpened pencil, I set that next to the recorder. I grabbed my dad's gun, walkie talkies that we use to play with when we were little, and his camera. I put the box back into the closet and look at the stuff on the coffee table taking a sip of my pop. I threw the can away and went back over to the coffee table, kneeling before this stuff that I use to play with. "Now I can see what Hellsing is and is up too."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans, **

**I'm sorry that it took awhile to post this chapter but I guess that I will make it up to you by posting two or three more tonight. (If you don't like my story (I don't know why you would still be reading it if you didn't like it) then I am sorry I don't know how to make it up to you) So here is chapter 3 please review. And I'm sorry if Seras is OOC but...you know...she's still human, she's not some cool vampire chick so its weird having to...do Seras...as a human. I'll try my best to have her In character or act like her character or whatever!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I stood up and walk over to the far side of the living room where my computer rested on a small desk, I sat down and look up Hellsing. The first thing to do figure out about Hellsing is, where is Hellsing. There was only one option, the rest of the options were Van Helsing, I click on the one option and found a picture of a manor. It was the Hellsing Manor, a little outside of London not too far, the only thing about it was the year it was built, nothing about the owners or if it was an organization. Well at least I found this much, I'll try this place first and if it is nothing...I don't know what I'll do, maybe look up some police files and see about different disturbances about weird zombie freaks and a man in red.

I printed out the picture of the house and the map to get to the house, I stared at the manor and the map for a long time. I put the map and picture down on top of my dad's police stuff, I yawned while stretching, I turned off all the lights, and then went to bed.

* * *

I walk outside, a small bag hanging off my shoulder with my dad's stuff, I put my hat on and my sun glasses, I walk over to the sidewalk waiting for the cab that I called. I took out the map, I had circled the manor and will give it to the driver so he knows where I want to go. I look around all of a sudden scared that I was being watch by a Hellsing man, there was nobody around, I calmed down and went back to looking at the papers. My cab pulled up and I got in, I closed the door and look at the driver, he was an African American, he look like he could be pretty tall if he stood up right now, I handed him the map, he stared at it for a few seconds and then look up at me.

"Um...could you take me here please?" I said looking at him and then the map and then back up at him again. "The Hellsing Manor?"

"Hellsing Manor?" the driver ask.

"Yes please." I said.

"Sure thing." He said and then started driving, I quickly sat back in my seat and hook my seat belt. He drove through London and then finally getting to the outskirts of it, I look around impatiently, I couldn't just show up at the front door, I need to be sneaky, so they don't know that I'm there and especially so they don't know that I'm watching them and trying to find out what they are up to or who they are. I wonder what the punishment is for spying on them or figuring out who they are or whatever. Nobody knows of them and nobody really knows of me...except the police, but Hellsing could have told them that I died at the crime scene for all I know!

"Stop!" I said starting to see the Manor, the driver pulled over to the side of the road and look at me, I quickly gave him the money. "Keep the change."

"Sure...thanks!" The driver said while I got out, he rolled down the window and leaned in so he could talk to me. "Do you want me to pick you up later? Or are you getting a ride?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." I said giving a small smile and then gave wave.

"Bye." The driver said giving me a small and then turning around driving back towards London. I stared after him and then turned towards Hellsing Manor, near the Hellsing Manor were woods and I could see a nice spot to hide and still be able to watch. I ran over to the woods, soon I was unseen by the trees, I ran through the woods getting closer and closer to the Manor, two men stood outside the gate with guns, they didn't see me thank god! I finally made it to the end of the Manor, there was a gate surrounding the back of the Manor but I could still see just fine.

The Hellsing Manor was 6 yards away, I laid down behind a push, setting my bag down under the bush so it was hidden in case I was caught. I grabbed the two walkie talkies in my bag and also grabbed the black duct tape, I set down one the walkie talkies and knealed getting ready to run over to the fence. I look around to see if anybody was around, the back of the Manor was empty, it was all set up for an army, there training lessons, two army trucks, and other stuff that I didn't really pay attention to. I got up and ran over to the fence, putting my back on the fence, I waited a few seconds to see if anybody heard me, then I climbed over the fence and jump down. I was now on Hellsing property, I defiantly hope that I don't get caught right now.

I look around for a good spot to put this, I ran over to the trucks and climbed onto the back, looking inside, I had my dad's gun in a holster around my leg in case anybody wanted to mess with me or take me in. I wouldn't surrender without a fight, I felt a weird presence around me, kind of dark and sinful, I grabbed my head feeling kind of weird, I shrugged it off and grabbed my black duct tape. I tape the button down on the walkie talkie so I could hear everything they say, I then hid the walkie talkie in the truck under the seat where the soldiers sit. I jump down off of the truck and ran back to my position behind the bush, I made it out alive! I thought as I did the happy dance in my head.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Please review after you are done reading this sentence. (Okay your done reading the sentence, review please!)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**Here is chapter 4, please review. Sorry if the story is not going any where, it will soon.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Hellsing men started marching out of the Manor, I watch in my binoculars as they did. They stood near the trucks like I hope they would, I turned on my tape recorder and grabbed the pencil on the ground, my notebook ready for notes. There was an elder man with very little white hair and a white moustache, he was the captain of the Hellsing men. The Hellsing men stood in front of him, standing straight and tall, and they saluted him, their guns at their sides. I zoomed my binoculars as far as they would go, I observed the Hellsing badges that was on their left arms.

"Left arm, black and red badges. Black letters: Hellsing. Below in a red box: We ARE on a MISSION from GOD. For some reason Are, Mission, and God are all captalized." I said on the tape recorder and writing this information in my notebook just in case I didn't get all this on the tape recorder. I zoomed back out, I felt that weird presence again, I took my eyes off the binoculars and closed them for a second, I rubbed my eyes and then went back to the binoculars trying to ignore the feeling. I don't know why this has started happening to me, I never felt this before, I look around behind me, I look around in the trees but saw no one. I watch the soldiers as they practice, shooting their paper targets in the heads or hearts, we don't do that in the police force.

I thought back in Cheddar when the man in red, the one that they call...Alucard? Alucard, and he shot all those zombie freaks in the head and heart. Is that how they kill those...inhuman things? How weird. What were those things, the human thing there that seemed dark and more powerful then a human was the priest and mostly that Alucard fellow. I zoomed back on the elder man, I saw that he had a name tag, I tried my best to make it out, the first letter was either an F or a P, the second letter E or O, the third letter was an R, the fourth letter was a G, the fifth letter a U or an O, the sixth letter was an S, the seventh letter was an O, and the last letter was an N.

I wrote it all down on my note book, I look at the letters for a long moment, trying to figure it out, I put the letter together.

_Forguson_

_Pergoson_

_Ferguson_

_Forgoson_

_Porguson_

I don't know! I look over the names that I had and then look back at his name badge that was sewed on like the Hellsing badge still not able to make it out. I look at the other Hellsing soldiers names badges, I couldn't make them out at this distance either. Who cares what their names are! I moved my binoculars to the left, looking in the Hellsing Manor, I couldn't see inside all that much, I saw a woman with blonde hair not facing me, she was sitting at her desk, beside her was her butler Walter. After awhile of watching her work on papers, the weird presence of darkness and sinfulness left and I could see someone wearing red appear in the room in front of Integra. I thought about it for a second, I believe that is what they called her, Walter or somebody said Integra referring to the blonde. Who is this man in red? What is Alucard?

Integra look up at Alucard, I assumed that he was speaking to her. She then stood up, turned around, and walk over to the window, I saw her face the same girl from Cheddar definately, I can remember that angry cold blue eyes any where. I quickly scooted back a bit so the bush could hide me better, she look my way and then look around in my area, did she know that I was out here? Is that possible? Or did Alucard tell her? How did he know? I check to see if I was alone, multiple times. How could he have known? I heard people on the walkie talkie then, they hadn't said much just stuff about serving God and their training for today. I took my eyes from the binoculars and look down at the walkie talkie, I quickly pick it up and put up against my ear.

"There it is." Alucard said. I used my other hand to pick up the binoculars, I look into them and look over at the trucks, Alucard was standing behind it, the soldiers standing behind him, Alucard had a big grin on his face, he waved a hand.

"How the Hell...?" I said but couldn't finish my words, I was to shock, surprised, and scared. The man in red vanish, I look back at Integra's office, he was standing there still grinning in front of her desk, the soldiers rush into the Manor, heading towards her office, he showed her the walkie talkie.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Who are you?" Integra ask on the walkie talkie as the soldiers entered her office, I didn't answer. "Well who ever you are you have a minute to get out of here."

"Master, I believe that it's the girl that I saved in Cheddar. The police girl." Alucard said.

"Ah. Her. Well Miss.? Miss...Victoria!" Integra said remembering my name. "Either come in now or leave." I didn't say anything, to shock to move, I stared at them and listened as she spoke. "My men will come out and get you, you will come in nicely."

I quickly started packing up my stuff when I saw the soldiers running out of her office, I grabbed the walkie talkie and started running towards London, I should have had the cab driver come back, how am I suppose to get away?! I ran and ran, feeling the dark sinful presence again, but that didn't stop me from running, I ran past the two Hellsing men at the front gate and kept running even after they saw me. I didn't stop running until I was half way to London and far enough away from Hellsing, I could still see the Manor, the men stop chasing me and went back to the Manor. That was a close one. I think that I should tell the Chief now.

* * *

"Chief!" I said when I walk into his office, it was my day off, he gave it to me after the attack on our men.

"Officer Victoria?!" The chief said looking up from his files, he quickly stood up and walk towards me seeing that I was worried. "What is it?! You should be home resting."

"I know but do you know Hellsing, the one that help us last night?" I ask quickly looking at him with panic eyes.

"Yes. What about it?" The chief ask.

"I...they are doing stuff. I don't know what, but I'm pretty sure that they are planning things! They go out and kill deformed humans...zombie like humans! And powerful humans that are not...normal! And they just chase me! And then there's this Alucard guy! And he is bat shit nuts! He grins so wickedly and he knew that I was there without even being there!" I said walking around his room.

"Wait! Wait! You snuck onto Sir Integra's property?" The Chief ask.

"Yes." I said stopping in front of him and looking at him with wide eyes. "Plus I got down some of the stuff that they were doing, and I recorded everything down that happened last night, the story is all right here!" I took out the tape recorder.

"Seras...of course they would have chase you off the property, you were there without an invatation or anything!" The chief said.

"I know but they are definately up to something...can you just go over and check it out?" I ask. "I'm scared...especially of that Alucard dude, he...I don't know."

"Let me listen to the tape." The chief said, I smiled and played it, the tape went from beginning to the last thing Integra said to me on the walkie talkie, I didn't even know that the tape recorder pick that up.

"Alright. If it makes you feel better I will go over and talk with Sir Integra." the chief said rubbing my back to calm me down.

"Thanks chief." I said smiling at him.

"Please go home and get some rest." the chief said leading me out the door. "Night Seras."

"Night Chief." I said and then went home.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Okay, after this it will start to pick up, I was going to make the spying parts longer, but decided that it wasn't picking up and that I needed it to pick up now! so I did. Hope that you will enjoy it, for those who want to know (small spoiler alert) she will end up at Hellsing, I'm still deciding if she will become a vampire or stay human, if she becomes a vampire I have to think about how she dies and Alucard gives her life or whatever.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**The story will pick up in this chapter even if it takes me all night, my chapters do need to be longer but every time they look long enough it really isn't which sucks. Here is Chapter 5 please review when you are done.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I wasn't able to sleep that night, how could I, there were crazy people out there, especially that Alucard guy. I am grateful that he saved me and he is gorgeous but he still scares the hell out of me and I don't know what to do to protect myself if he ever comes back for me. What if he is sent out to kill me, then what? What will happen? Will I be able to kill him or get away? Or will I die, like when I was suppose to die in Cheddar? The priest said that I would be his slave for eternity, he would violate me and drain me of my blood! Now I was scared shitless, good job Seras thinking about that when you're trying to get some sleep! I put my covers over my face, trying to get comfortable but also hiding from the world and the freaks in it.

* * *

The next day I decided to go straight to the police station to talk to the chief, I didn't sleep at all that night and I haven't eaten anything since...before Cheddar, just a pop and that was it. I lost my appetite and I just couldn't sleep, maybe tonight after the chief tells me what happened over at Hellsing. If he's still alive! No, he probably is still alive, I'm just overreacting, they can't kill the chief! Or maybe they can! No! Stop! I walk into the building, Thomas was at the counter like usual, I waved hello to him and then went up to the chief's office. He was sitting at his desk looking at his files.

"Hey Chief!" I said walking in he stood up and came over to me.

"Officer Victoria?!" The chief said surprised to see me. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were resting?"

"I know you told me to rest but I haven't been able to sleep or eat, I need to know what happened over at Hellsing." I said looking at him with hope.

"Hellsing?" The chief said.

"Did you not go yet?" I said kind of looking around to see his men but they weren't around, he usually took his best men to dangerous places, but I know that he wouldn't have taken his best men to place I think is dangerous, I'm Kitten I overreact.

"Go where?" The chief ask looking at me as if I was insane. "Seras...maybe you should just go home and get some rest, you look really tired...and sound really tired."

"I'm fine. I just want to know what happened over at the Hellsing Manor." I said looking up at him very angry. "You know, the people that saved me at Cheddar."

"Seras, no one saved you in Cheddar. You were able to kill the priest before he could kill you or hurt you." The chief said looking at me really confused.

"But our men!" I said.

"They died on the mission, you know this Seras." The chief said handing me the file. I look at the file, the only survivor was me, the rest killed, and there was nothing about Alucard or Hellsing.

"Sir? What about you talking to Hellsing after the attack at Cheddar and the tape recorder that you listened to last night?" I ask.

"What tape recorder?" The Chief ask, I went into my bag but realized that I had set it down next to my bed after listening to it for the fifth time last night before bed.

"I left it at home. Come on." I said walking out the door as he followed me.

"Where are we going?" The chief ask.

"To my place." I said.

* * *

When we got to my place I walk inside, he waited in the living room as I walk into my bedroom, the tape recorder was gone, I ran to the hall closet, grabbed my dad's box where I put everything back, and saw that the box was gone. Hellsing robbed me! They knew that I had information about them and that I told the Chief, but how did they erase the cheif's memories? Is that even possible? I ran back over to him.

"Seras! I don't know what's wrong but you obviously need time to rest and mourn over your comrades. I know that you guys were really close so take a few days off. Come back when your head is clear." The chief said wakling out before I could catch him and tell him that I was robbed he walk out on me.

"God dammit!" I screamed kicking my coffee table.

* * *

A month has gone by, nights I would go to the Hellsing Manor and spy on them always getting a feeling that I was being watch. But nobody chase me out thank god! I would watch the Hellsing Soldiers or Integra, once in awhile I would see Alucard and get the shivers having to look away and wait until he leaves to keep spying on Hellsing. I would follow the Hellsing soldiers on their missions, taking pictures of the freaks, I had to buy a new note book and tape recorder which piss me off. I stop going to work, the chief called me once in awhile he didn't know what to do, if he should fire me or wait to see if I would get better, sometimes after spying on Hellsing Organization I would go to the police station and shoot my dad's gun at the paper targets to clear my mind, but mostly to think more about Hellsing. Then one night it just all changed for me.

I came up to Hellsing, the usual spot I spy, but this time it was different in the Hellsing Manor, there were gunfires inside, what was happening? Gunfires and then I saw a helicopter land, a few minutes later it exploded, I duck trying to watch the flames and parts of helicopters. I ran over to the fence and climbed it, I ran over to the nearest window and peek inside. There were the Hellsing soldiers fighting zombie humans along with a twenty-two year old in black and a black hat on his head with a yellow eye. I automatically thought about the priest, was he like the priest? Or was he like Alucard?

Then a zombie human pop out of no where in front of me, he roared, broke the glass, and pulled me inside. I screamed, great I was invovled again! You just had to come tonight Seras! Oh! Shut UP! I thought to myself. I fell onto the floor by the zombie humans feet, I quickly grabbed my dad's gun and started firing it at the zombie human's head, he fell over. I ran out of bullets, I set the gun back into the holster on my leg, and grabbed a gun from a dead Hellsing soldier near me. I got up and started firing at the zombie human's. The kid in black stared at me.

"Who the fuck are you? I didn't hear about any other Hellsing chick." The kid said.

"I don't work for Hellsing." I said and then aimed the gun at his head, I fired blowing some of his face off. I turned my head to see all of the Hellsing soldiers down, they were dead! Oh god! Now what?! Where was that Alucard guy?! Why am I thinking about him? He only saved me once, who said he would do it again? I look back at the kid in black, he was smiling at me.

"Kill this bitch!" The kid screamed, the zombie humans pull out their guns, I quickly started running down the hall, I heard them fire but I made it around the corner in time before they could hit me. Oh! Dammit! Now I'm trap! The hallway I ran down was a small hall, I came to a dead end right away, I saw a big double door a few feet away from me, but that means that I would have to face the zombie freaks and that kid in black to go in there. Well die here or die trying. I got up and grabbed another gun from a dead Hellsing soldier, I loaded the guns and then went back out to the hallway with all the zombies and kid in black.

I started firing at them, hitting them in the head and chest, the kid in black look at me surprised that I was killing them, after killing all his men I started shooting at him.

"You're just a fucking human!" The kid screamed.

"Stop fucking swearing!" I shouted at him. The kid jump over my head smiling and then ran towards the double doors, he opened them but as soon as he did he was fired upon. I look to see Sir Integra and eleven elder men shooting at the kid. The kid fell back, Sir Integra saw me and gasp, surprised to see me, I quickly drop my guns and ran out of there.

* * *

I went home, I felt scared and pretty dam good. I just help kill zombie freaks! I thought that Hellsing was all that! They couldn't even handle that and they do this just about every night?! I never fought them, well except in Cheddar, and I killed every single one without any help. Maybe finally I'll be able to sleep knowing that Hellsing is practically nothing to worry about.

...

But that night I didn't sleep, I toss and turned, I couldn't stop thinking about Hellsing, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened tonight. I thought for a second, no more spying, I'm done with Hellsing, I just want to stop and go back to my old life on the force, but I'll have to get a new team which I don't want.

* * *

Two days has gone by and I already broke my promise, the first day was pretty hard for me not to go over to Hellsing but some how I managed to stay far away and occupy myself by shooting at awhole bunch of paper targets over at the police station. But the second day I couldn't stop myself and as soon as I got out of bed from another day of a no night sleep I got dress and ran out the door towards Hellsing. When I got there to my usual spying spot I saw something different. Integra was outside, with Walter and twent-one men.

I stood by the tree, one hand up on the trunk the other one holding onto my bag. I watch. The captain of the men had a long braid hanging down his back, was smoking a cigarette, had a long trench coat on, a red scarf, and I believe a black eye patch, it was kind of hard telling. I watch them for awhile, Integra was just talking to them. All of a sudden someone grabbed my arm and turned me around, facing me was Alucard with a big grin on his face.

"Aren't you inconspicuous Police Girl!" Alucard said, was I really conspicuous? Well I was standing out not hiding like usual. How stupid can I be not focusing?! I turned my head and saw that Integra, Walter, and her new men were looking up at us, I look back at up Alucard. I saw his eyes turn a darker crimson behind his orange glasses, I shivered and then gulp which made his grin wider across his face.

"Let go!" I shouted at him and then went to go punch him in the face but he grabbed my arm before I could. I spun on my left foot, bringing my right leg up and my foot met his face while he let go of me, Alucard fell on the ground laughing, I quickly started running again. I ran straight home, I didn't no where else to go, I stayed home all day, not sure what to do. I shouldn't have gone back, I told myself that I wouldn't! Dammit! I pace most of the day thinking about Hellsing, why can't I get it out of my mind! At least for a second! Dam! I reloaded my dad's gun, I needed to shoot something and be able to think about his. It was a little before ten o'clock, I walk outside, it was dark, I could also think better at night I don't know why.

I walk to the police station, mostly staring at the ground as I thought about Hellsing, when I got to the police station I look up at the counter, Thomas wasn't there, he always went off at night to watch his show in one of the detectives offices secretly but I think that everybody knew. The building was empty at night like usual and I like that, wasn't pack and people weren't yelling and screaming. I walk to the back where the shooting targets were, I went to the end stall, it was better to feel alone in a corner, maybe I am losing my mind. I grabbed ear muffs and put them on, I grabbed some extra bullets that laid on the shelf and walk to the last stall, I fired my gun on the paper.

I shot him three times in the head and twice in the heart. I took a deep breath in, aiming my gun, and then let it out, I fired the gun shooting directly in one of the holes I already made. I shot six bullets and have only five holes, I gave a small jump with a small smile on my face. I reloaded my gun and emptied it again at the paper human, I put my gun down for a second staring at my paper man. I then heard someone, I quickly took off my ear muffs and turned to my right. It was the guy with the eye patch and the red scarf, I look at him surprised and scared, there were two men behind him watching me. I quickly brought my gun up and saw that I didn't reload it, I ran past them before they could grab me, I ran out into the main room and look over at the counter and saw that Thomas was still not there.

"Dam your tv shows Thomas!" I shouted and then ran out the front doors when the guys showed up.

"Wait! We are not going to hurt you. We just have to take you in! She's heading outside!" The guy with the eye patch said. When I ran outside there were three more guys waiting, I stared at them, they were holding their guns, my heart was pounding really fast. I stared at their guns, they didn't have them pointed at me but they still scared me, I ran past them and across the street, they chase after me. "Halt! Miss!"

I ran and ran but they stayed with me, I was getting really tired of running and wanted to stop but would never let these catch me never. After an hour of running and hiding I turned the corner and knock into somebody, I fell to the ground, I look up and saw Alucard, I look at him in horror. He look quite mad, he pick me up by my arm setting me back down on my feet, the soldiers came around the corner and saw that he had me, they gasp and took deep breaths in.

"This is what has been taking you so long!" Alucard shouted at them in fury.

"She's is fast." The guy with the eye patch said.

"Idiots." Alucard said. He threw me against the wall, one of the soldiers came over to me, I punch him in the face, two other men came over and grabbed my arms, they brought me down to the ground, the guy with the eye patch hand cuff me. The two guys that were holding me stood me back up, the one I punch came over to me, he put his hand on my head.

"You're a tough one aren't you." he said and the guys laugh at me except for Alucard, he just grinned at me.

"Take your hands off of me!" I yelled.

"Or what?" he said then moving his hand down my body, touching the side of my boob on the way down. The guy with the eye patch walk in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" The guy with the eye patch said. But Alucard pick him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"You dam dog!" Alucard said. I smiled liking Alucard a bit more.

"I'm sorry!" The guy cried. Alucard put him down smirking, they walk me over to the car, Alucard vanish and the set me inside of the car, the guy with the eye patch putting a black bag over my head.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Finally I finish that! I told you I would get to the actual story...sort of, it picks up in 6. : P**

**Please review.**

**Vampire From Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**You know I really don't now why I greet you guys that way, I like it but I have never done it before, I usually say you people or something stupid. Anyway, I have chapter 6, this is the chapter I could not get out of my head and was planning more then the other chapters, sorry if it is terrible and will understand if you leave and never want to come back. Please review.**

**Vampire From Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

They drove me away, we drove all around London and then after a few minutes I no longer heard the normal noises on the streets of London. No more honking, people talking, sirens, I could tell right away that they were taking me to the Hellsing manor and we were getting closer. They stop the car.

"What's your business here?" One of the guards said at the gate.

"Come on man, I serve Sir Integra, I work for Hellsing. We're the Wild Geese...remember?" The guy with the eye patch said.

"Oh, sorry. Open the gate!" The guard yelled over to the other guard, I heard the gates open and the car started moving slowly again. I couldn't see anything because of the black bag, I don't even know why they put it on me, bloody idiots. They park the car and doors opened then slammed shut, someone opened my door, grabbed me by my arm, and pulled me out of the car. I was led across the lawn to the front doors, I heard someone open the front doors and step outside.

"Sir Integra is waiting in her office." Walter said.

"Alright. Take her in boys." The guy with the eye patch said, they push me into the Manor, they pulled me all the way up the steps and push me to Integra's office. I heard a knock.

"Enter." Integra said. They opened the door, we walk a few feet and then the push me down into a chair. "What's with the bloody bag over her head? She's been here before, she knows were we are located. Take it off! And those hand cuffs...dam Wild Geese...bloody idiots." They pulled the bag off of my head, I was staring straight at Sir Integra, her fingers connected and a cigar in her mouth, I look to my left and saw Walter, some of the Wild Geese, and the guy with the eye patch. The guys that touch me yank me out of the chair and push me against Sir Integra's desk.

He uncuff me, I stood up straight, rubbed my wrists, then turning on my left foot my right leg came up and kick him in the face. He went flying back with a bloody nose, the guy with the eye patch walk over to me and quickly bud headed him, he fell backwards, I grabbed my head in pain, I then turned and face Sir Integra. I heard someone laughing, I turned to my right and saw Alucard leaning against the wall watching us, I turned back to Integra.

"Sorry, he was very inappropriate early." I said standing tall.

"I understand. Get him out of here! Clean yourself off!" Sir Integra yelled at the man. "Please sit Miss. Victoria. I need to talk to you."

"I prefer to go." I said but then was push down into the chair by Alucard, he grinned at me.

"Do you want me to take care of her Master?" Alucard ask.

"No." Sir Integra said Alucard look at her furious. "Miss. Victoria you have spied on Hellsing, you have broke into my Manor, attack ghouls that was not your problem, and you attack my useless servant."

"I..." I said but was too scared to go on, I was shivering in my chair, I hope that no one notices. Sir Integra opened a drawer and took out different items. A tape recorder, a notebook, and a walkie talkie, I immediately realized that it was my dad's stuff. Sir Integra also took out a folder, it had a few papers inside.

"Your tape recorder." Sir Integra said pushing the play button.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Hello?!" I said as a little girl. Footsteps were heard on the recorder.

"Seras? What are you doing?" My dad said, I could feel tears in my eyes but tried to hold it back, finally was able to control myself after my dad and I finish our small conversation on the recorder. Then my present self started talking on the recorder.

"Hellsing Manor standing tall and proud just like its bloody master...Sir Integra." I said I was angry that day, I was tired, and was absolutely tired of Hellsing. "Walter by her side as usual, no real difference today, just the same thing every day. Dam!...bloody monster...human thing just appeared in her room. What in the hell is he?" Sir Integra press stop on the tape recorder, she put it down on her desk and opened the note book. She look at them.

"Miss. Victoria." Sir Integra said throwing down the note book and looking up at me, she then look at the file on her desk and opened it. She pick up the first paper lying there. "Office Victoria. Started a year ago. Your father was also a police officer. Your mother..." I quickly interrupted her.

"Excuse me but...I really don't want you to read that." I said looking at her and then at the ground.

"Stayed home with you." Sir Integra said putting that paper down on her desk and picking up the second piece of paper lying in the file. "You lived at the orphange for thirteen years, caused trouble towards the other orphans, classmates, and teachers. Excellent grades though." She skimmed the paper and then set it down on top of the first paper, then she pick up the last paper. "The police came after a neighbor called saying that there were gunshots. Your father and mother found dead. And you, Seras, found bleeding on the floor. There was no sign of the men that did that to your parents after words. But they did find some of the killers blood over your mother and on the floor."

Sir Integra put the paper down, look up at me, we stared at each other for a long moment, her eyes so cold and angry. I had tears in my eyes, some sliding down my cheek, I didn't want to hear anymore.

"The police and the Father at the orphange said that you wouldn't speak for a month or so. You would not tell them anything about your parents death." Sir Integra said. "But that is going to change today. What happened?"

"Why do you need to know?" I said in anger. "That's none of your business."

"Yes but remember Seras that you were in my business." Sir Integra said puffing on her cigar.

"But this is my personal life and business!" I said.

"The Hellsing Organization is my life and business, but invaded that! Now dam it girl, tell me what happened and I'll tell you about Hellsing." Sir Integra screamed. I why did she need to know? What was the point of her knowing what happened to me fourteen years ago?

"Why do you need to know?" I ask once again.

"I want you to join the Hellsing Organization but I need to know that you're strong enough, now if you can't even mention your parents death then that makes you weak. Strong person would be able to handle it, I don't know any other weaknesses of yours but that. So just bloody tell me already!" Work for Hellsing! I would...that would be cool! I would be able to see what is going on in here and maybe get a decent night of sleep.

"My father accidently found out about something, I don't know what but he and my mother were scared. I've never seen them this scared in my entire life, my mother hid me in the closet. I watch as my parents were killed, I was filled with anger and sadness that I ran out of the closet, grabbed a fork that was lying on the ground, and stabbed the man, that was knealing before my dead mother, in the eye. His friend shot me and afterwards I laid there and watch as...the guy I stabbed...violated my mother's body." I said tears coming down my cheeks but my voice still sounded strong. We sat in silence for long moments, Integra watch me with sad blue eyes.

"Well Miss. Victoria. Walter will show you to your room, later come by and I will explain your duties." Sir Integra said. She then look around and notice everybody staring either at her or at Seras. "What the bloody hell are all you standing here staring at? Everybody is dimiss! Leave!" I stood up and look over at Walter, he started to head out of the office I followed after him, I look back at Integra but instead stared at Alucard, shivers went down my spin, and turned away from him digust as he stared at me with hatred.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Sorry for people who are big Seras and Alucard fan, this hurts me more then it hurts you, I have to type down their hatred/digust. Reason why he look at her with hatred is because she is filled with emotions and was crying and stuff and Alucard hates that. But don't worry things will get brighter for them in the future. (Whatever the hell that's suppose to mean. I'm just really out of it right now and bleh.)**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**I am not feeling well at all tonight so I apologize if I mess up, I was going to say other words (I'm really not in the mood for anyone right now) but erase it not wanting to sound like a bitch (yes I'm a chick). I think that I'm going to change my rating to M because I already have some harsh language in here like when Jan Valetine showed up, plus I don't think that I can do a soft non violent story I would explode. So in the future there will be more violence, yippie (sarcastically)! I told you I'm not feeling well. Please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

Walter led me through the house, we soon came to a door on third floor, he stood next to it holding the door open for me, I walk inside. It was a normal room, a twin size bed, blue sheets and blankets, a dresser, a desk, and a big bathroom. It was really nice, better then my apartment.

"This will be your room Miss. Victoria." Walter said bowing slightly.

"Thanks." I whispered looking around the room.

"I will bring your stuff up shortly." Walter said and walk out.

"My...my stuff?!" I said. They broke back into my apartment?! I sat down on the bed, it was so soft, I knew right away that I was going to get a good night sleep. I look around, laying down on my bed, my arms behind my head, I stared at the cieling, my eyelids were really heavy and started to fall, I drop them and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Miss. Victoria." Walter said, I didn't pay any attention to him. "Miss. Victoria." He said this time shaking me lightly.

"Here let me." Said another voice. I was pick up and then I started to fall, I hit the ground. I rubbed my head, I banged it on the floor, I look up to see who did that but look up in horror at Alucard, he grinned down at me.

"Are you alright Miss. Victoria?" Walter said. "You were really in a deep sleep."

"Yeah haven't been sleeping at night." I said standing up and taking a few steps away from Alucard. Why was he here?

"Well then Sir Integra would like to speak to you now about your duties." Walter said. "I have also brought your stuff up and unpack for you."

"What?!" I said thinking about my bra, underwear, and other personal stuff.

"Don't be so embarass Miss. Victoria I do Sir Integra's laundry and I handle stuff like...that all the time." Walter said looking at me with a soft smile as in everything is alright.

"Okay?" I said looking at him with wide eyes. "I'll just go...then." I half walk half ran out of the room, Walter and Alucard following behind. I got to Sir Integra's office and knock, Walter down the stairs to the first floor and Alucard stood behind me.

"Enter." Sir Integra said. We walk in, I tried my best to avoid him but he wanted to irritate me and kept getting closer. I stood in front of her desk. "Sit Seras." She look up at Alucard confused, he leaned against the wall like before. "You will be working with the Wild Geese, your Captain, Pip Bernadotte...the guy with the eye patch."

"Oka...Yes Sir Integra." I said while I sat down.

"He will help you train for the missions. Listen to him." Sir Integra said. "Our targets vampires and ghouls. More information read Bram Stoker's Dracula."

"Ghouls and vampires?" I whispered giving a small laugh with a big smile on my face.

"What else could that thing be that attack you in Cheddar?" Sir Integra ask with curiuos blue eyes.

"Evil human, something! But there is no such thing as a vampire." I said I heard Alucard chuckle, I look at him, glaring, then turned back to Sir Integra.

"You don't believe? Well..." Sir Integra was saying but stop when she realized I wasn't paying attention. "What's on your mind Seras?"

"Dracula?...Alucard? Dracula spelled backwards is Alucard!" I said looking up at her then looking up at Alucard, who had a giant grin on his face. No! Stop this Seras! There is no such thing as a vampire! It's just a coincidence that there names are the same! I look away.

"That's right Seras." Sir Integra said. "There's your 'no such thing' vampire." Sir Integra said bringing her hand up towards Alucard.

"Still don't believe?" Alucard said he walk up closer to me, he stood over me, I sat in his shadow looking up at him scared to death of what he might do to prove me wrong. "Lets have some fun then." He threw me his silver gun, the words on it said The Casull. "Shoot me."

"What?!" I said shock, I wanted to shoot him but I would get into deep trouble and he would be dead.

"Go ahead." Sir Integra said ginving a me a small smile.

"Alright." I said getting up with a smile, I pointed the gun at him, he grinned, I fired, but before the bullet could hit him he was gone, I look in amazement, someone grabbed my arm and brought my arm up behind my back, I drop the gun and grunted in pain.

"You miss Police Girl." Alucard teased.

"Let go!" I managed to get out.

"Alucard! Enough!" Sir Integra said standing up. He held me for a few more seconds and let go, I fell to the ground.

"When does training start?" I ask after a minute or two of holding my arm, I wanted to get revenge on Alucard, and I will have my revenge. Alucard chuckled.

"Pathetic Human!" Alucard shouted with a grin and then vanish from the room, I look around, it's going to be alot harder to kill him then I thought. Dam! I need to find out most of abilities! I look up at Sir Integra then stood up.

"That will be all Miss. Victoria. Training will start tonight." Sir Integra said. "Nine o'clock sharp."

"Yes Sir Integra." I said saluting her.

"Dimiss Miss. Victoria." Sir Integra said. I left the room I had two hours until training, I could fall asleep for an hour then start to get ready...or plan my revenge.

**What? No gratitude for saving your pathetic life? **Alucaed said in my head, at first I jump not sure what was happening, then realized that it was probably one of his powers.

"My life is not pathetic!" I shouted.

**All you can think about is revenge that you will never get. **Alucard said rubbing it in my face. **You are no match for me.**

"Go to hell." I shouted in anger. I was slap across the face, I fell to the floor, grabbing my cheek I look up to see Alucard not grinning.

"A little more respect human!" Alucard said now filled with anger.

"I am grateful that you saved my life but it does not mean that you can do whatever you want with me." I said standing up facing him. I saw his eyes glow a darker crimson behind his orange glasses, he took them off so I could see them better, anger filled his eyes, a low growl coming from him, I shivered and back away a few inches.

"Dam human! Who do you think that you are talking to?!" Alucard shouted some more. He grabbed me by the throat pulling me closer to him, our noses an inch away from touching, I could feel his breath on my neck, he stared at me with hells fire in his eyes. "Do you know how easy it would be to kill you? To put very little pressure right here." He said squeezing my neck a little. "And have it snap in two!" I grunted in pain.

"Get off of me!" I said losing some air, not being able to breath or anything but I didn't look away from his eyes, my eyes still filled with anger. Alucard then drop me, I breathed in the precious air deeply, I look up at him grabbing my throat.

"Learn your place Police Girl." Alucard said glaring at me then vanishing.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**I know it keeps getting worse, I don't know why I keep ending the chapters with them hating each other so much. I didn't even plan this until the last second, I just started typing without thinking but I like it so I'm keeping it. Things will get better for our two favorite characters I promise. I swear on my families blood!**

**Vampire from Hell: One sick bitch.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Humans,**

**I am feeling much better...I guess (I think mostly because of The Rasmus, they made me feel better and get my mind off being sick)! Here is chapter 8 I haven't really plan this out at all so I'm just typing what just pops into my mind, I am a fast thinker about plots in stories no matter how bad the story line is. Please review.**

**P.S. Special thanks to DarkSideOfTheLight for telling me about The Rasmus and for being so nice to me! : )**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I walk through the Manor to the back, I was now wearing a yellow uniform, when I got back to my room Walter was there with my uniform and I was required to wear it while I was working and was able to wear whatever I want when I'm off duty. I thought that the skirt was to short, I constantly tugged on it, I walk outside, the men already out there, they watch me as I walk towards them. I didn't look at them, I stared at the ground, I didn't want to confront them, I wanted to stand in a dark corner and not be notice or ignored or something, I finally feel like my old self and started to feel shy around the guys.

"Miss. Victoria!" Captain Bernadotte said walking closer to me, I quickly stop and stared up at him, he had a big smile on his face.

"Captain Bernadotte?" I said curious and standing straight and tall like a soldier.

"Relax Seras. Mind I call you Seras?" Captian Bernadotte ask.

"Don't mind at all Captian Bernadotte." I said truly meaning it, Pip has so far been nice to me."I'm sorry for head budding you early."

"Don't worry about it." Captain Bernadotte said. "Now I know that you already know how to use a weapon. I guess we really have to work on is aiming, fighting skills, etc."

"Yes Sir." I said the guys laugh at me for being so respectful through our small conversation.

"Lets start over here Seras." Captain Bernadotte said pointing over at a matted area. Pip took off his trench coat, putting his cigarette and scarf down on top of it, he stood in the middle of the mat fist raised, I walk over shyly. "Are you ready Miss. Victoria?"

"Yes...sir." I said with a gulp. I got into my position, raising my fist. He threw a punch but I quickly block it then kick his feet out from under him in all the same move. Pip fell, he look up at me surprised and then with a smile. I held out a hand, he took it staring at me for a few seconds then pulling me down, I fell on top of him, I blush staring at him, Pip quickly flip us over so he was on top, I quickly punch him in the stomach, he groaned and then fell to his side clenching at his stomach. I got back up with raised fist ready to fight him again.

"Okay, okay! You are good." Captain Bernadotte said raising a hand for me to stop. He isn't much of a fighter, that was such a short fight and I barely even touch him, but still he was getting to me with that charming smile and his accent. Oh, stop Seras! You barely even know the guy! Don't get yourself into a deeper mess! Deeper mess? But working for Hellsing is amazing! Maybe I'm referring to the Alucard problem? I don't even know what I'm talking about! Grrr. I held my hand back out he took it and stood up.

"Sorry if I hurt you...Captain." I said smiling up at him. Stop Seras!

"That's alright, you maybe a tough one but you can't hurt me to bad." Captain Bernadotte said smirking.

"Oh so the 'okay okay' and raising your hands so I won't hurt you any further was nothing?" I ask grinning. Pip just chuckled to himself while his men laugh at him. "What's next?"

"Aiming." Captian Bernadotte said putting his trench coat back on along with his scarf and putting his cigarette in his mouth. "You aim here." He said putting the tip of his finger on the middle of my forehead. "And here." He said putting the tip of his finger on my chest, I blush, slightly embarass and angry.

"Yes, I know Sir." I said.

"Gordon!" Pip said smiling at me.

"Yes Sir." Said a soldier dtanding straight and tall.

"Let Victoria burrow your gun for now." Pip said.

"Yes sir." Gordon said, he walk over to me and handed me his gun. "Here you go Miss." Before anybody could say anything else I fired the weapon into a paper human, twice in the head (with one hole in the head) three times in the heart and then to tease them I shot five times in the groin area.

"Okay now you're just being a show off." Pip said examining my work and then looking down at me. "You'll fit in with the Wild Geese perfectly."

"Thank you Captain." I said slightly bowing my head and then handing Gordon his gun. "What else is there?"

"Let me think...nothing. That's all you need to know during our missions, where to fire and you have fighting skills." Pip said.

"Thank you Captain Bernadotte." I said again.

"Hmmm. Soldiers." Pip said turning to his men, I quickly stood with them, standing straight and tall.

"Yes Sir!" We said together.

"You are dimiss for tonight." Captain Bernadotte said.

"Yes Sir!" We said and then walk back to the house, I walk ahead of them, I could hear them laugh and make jokes behind me, once in awhile I would laugh with them. Now it is time to get a good sleep, when I walk into the Hellsing Manor I ran straight to my room and crawled into bed, the nice part about this job is that it's night shift, I could sleep in.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**Sorry if the chapter was bad, I will plan ahead of time so I'm not just coming up with things on the top of my head while typing the story. Please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Humans,**

**This time I thought about this chapter, I think that this one will be better then chapter 8 but I guess that we will see. I'm glad that some of you are still here and reading, big thanks to those people. Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I walk straight to my room, I was super tired and couldn't wait to get into bed, I leaned against the door and closed my eyes for a second. I didn't even work that hard at training practice but I was dead. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of black boots, my eyes widened, I look up slowly seeing black pants, red coat, and then saw a pale grinning face with black hair hanging down his side and some in his face. I jump a little, then stood up straighter, anger going through my mind and face.

"What..." But before I could finish he spoke.

"You don't know what we do with spies here do you?" Alucard ask grinning more but then anger also express in his eyes and the grin was gone. He walk closer, I leaned back a little scared but made sure to look angry.

"No." I answered looking up at him.

"I wanted to sink my fangs into you so bad. I haven't had virgin blood in forever." Alucard said his fingerd going to my neck but I back away from his touch.

"Stop!" I said. I walk past him waiting for him to leave, was I so close on being fed to Alucard? The smirk came back to his face, he turned around, and took a few steps towards me.

"You are a good shooter, your aiming is beautiful." Alucard said. I was confused, first he talks about feeding on me then he compliments me? This guy is so confusing you! Wait! He was watching me? But why?

"Why are you here?" I whispered I was just thinking out loud.

"I guess I have a thing for blondes." He teased me.

"Was that a compliment?" I ask referring to my aiming.

"What do you think?" Alucard said bending down a little. After a few moments of silent I spoke.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Do you know why I respect Sir Integra?" Alucard ask.

"No." I said.

"Because she is a strong, proud, angry woman filled with courage also." Alucard said. "I respect people like her. You, Police Girl, are one of them. Even though how much I don't like you I respect you for being strong, courageous, and most of the time filled with anger." He grinned a wicked grin.

"Thank you...sir." I said.

"Sir?! Never has a human called me 'sir'." Alucard said laughing. He look at me. "Hellsing is a dangerous place, this is no place for a little girl. Be careful Police Girl." Then he dematerilzed.

I was so confused, did he actually mean it or was just saying that? Why does he want me to be careful? Maybe he is referring to himself? Maybe he's the danger at Hellsing, and telling me to be careful around him? Why should I worry, I'll get my revenge, maybe finally he leave me alone. But I had a huge feeling that he wasn't going to. I got into bed and turned off the lamp next to it.

* * *

I heard somone walk in calling me but I couldn't make out the words, they opened the curtains letting in sunshine, I covered my head.

"It's time to get up Miss. Victoria." Walter said.

"Why?" I said.

"Well everybody gets up at seven o'clock here." Walter said.

"Why? That's bloody ridiculous." I said getting up and rubbing my eyes.

"You may work at night but the rest of us work during the day, at least you could do is get up with us." Walter said with a smile.

"Fine. I'm up." I said standing up and started making my bed. I look down to see that I was wearing my Hellsing uniform, I guess that I was so tired last night that I didn't notice it or didn't care.

"How about some breakfast?" Walter said walking out of the room, I followed him eager to eat my stomach was empty and was roaring for food.

"Breakfast sounds great!" I said. We walk to the kitchen.

"What would you like?" Walter ask.

"Toast will be fine." I said. Walter made me some toast while I got myself some orange juice, I walk out of the giant fridge with wide eyes. "Walter...there's blood in the fridge!"

"Oh yes. That's for Alucard." Walter said spreading the jam on my toast then handing me the plate.

"But he doesn't need that much blood?" I said taking a bite out of my toast.

"I give him two or three at night and when he's injured he needs four or five. He is a blood thirsty vampire. Just be glad that he's not killing humans to satisfy his appetite." Walter said.

"Right." I said for all he knows Alucard could be sneaking out at night to satisfy his appetite and then come home to get seconds from the blood packs.

"Will that be all Miss. Victoria?" Walter said fixing up a tea tray for Sir Integra.

"Yes. Thank you Walter." I said smiling at him.

"You are quite welcome. I should take Sir Integra her tea, she likes it when she gets up in the morning." Walter said taking the tea tray and leaving. I sat at the table drinking my juice and finished my toast then the Wild Geese came in laughing and one guy patting Captain Bernadotte on the back, they stop in front of me.

"Hello mignonette." Pip said.

"Good morning." I said cleaning up my dishes.

"Are you ready to head out into town?" Pip ask. I look at him.

"No, I think that I'm going to go practice some more." I said. "What are you guys doing in town?"

"Head to some bars." Pip said.

"But it's like almost eight o'clock in the morning?" I said.

"Oh my god! We're that late?" Pip said laughing. "We better hurry to the bar before they're pack." Then the walk away. "See you later mignonette." I chuckled under my breath.

I walk outside and grabbed one of the guns that were set on a rack. I walk over to my paper target, I aimed and shot his head then at his heart. I fired all my bullets into the paper human and examined it. Few shots in the head and chest, then some were on the arms and legs. I need to work a bit harder on my aiming. I reloaded the gun and set it back down on the rack, I walk back inside, I believe that they have a training room inside the house, I walk around looking for it. When I found it I stayed in there the rest of the day.

I punch at the punching bag for awhile, I ran a few miles on the treadmill, I work out and it didn't feel like most of the day went by but it did. Pip and the Wild Geese walk in, some of them swaying on their feet but they were all still laughing and had huge smiles on their faces, I was back at the punching bag, breathing heavily, I didn't even notice them when they walk in.

"Good evening Seras." Pip said with another unlit cigarette in his mouth. I didn't answer to into punching the bag, I kick the bag twice in the side. Pip grabbed the bag so it would stop swinging and it would be easier to punch at but I didn't hold back, I used most of my strength, I guess that I was just trying to get all my anger out, the punching bag was red so I mostly imagined that it was Alucard. "Maybe you should take a break Miss. Victoria, you don't look so good." I didn't listen.

I went to go punch the bag but Pip moved it to the side, I fell and landed on the ground, my eyes wide, what just happened? I sat up on my knees and look around, I saw the Wild Geese.

"When did you guys get back?" I ask smiling up at them, Pip held out a hand, I took it and stood up.

"Miss. Victoria it's six o'clock, have you been in here all day?" Pip ask concerned.

"I guess, it didn't feel like it though." I said.

"Well you are pale, you look really tired. Why don't you go sit down or take a nap for awhile." Pip said.

"Captain I feel fine." I said smiling at him.

"That's an order Miss. Victoria." Pip said.

"Fine." I said walking away disappointed.

"Good night mignonette." Pip said waving goodbye to me.

"Good night sir." I said looking at the floor and leaving the room. I walk down to the first floor, Walter was walking to the basement with two blood packs but stop when we heard a voice.

"Walter bring me my tea and the file on the next mission." Sir Integra said from the second floor near the balcony.

"Yes Sir Integra." Walter said bowing, Sir Integra walk back to her office, Walter walk over to me. "Could you please take these down to Alucard, he will be waking up soon and I have to attend to Sir Integra's tea and files."

"Uhhh...?" I said, he handed the blood packs to me with a smile.

"Thank you Miss. Victoria. I will bring you dinner as soon as I am done with Sir Integra." Walter said walking away, I watch him then look at the blood packs, shivers going down my spine. I look down in the basement, it was slightly dark, the only light I see is two small lights on the wall on the right. I walk down and look around, it was one long hallway, two doors, one on my left a few feet away and the second all the way down the hall at the end. I walk over to the first door and look inside, it was dark but I could make out a bed with something hanging over it, it look like a lid but I wasn't sure, and a table in the middle of the room.

I don't think Alucard lives in this room, it looks like it hasn't been used in years. I closed the door and started walking towards the other one. I laid my hand on the door knob, I gulp and then opened it. Why should I be so scared? He won't hurt me, will he? I walk in, he was sitting in a golden chair with red padding, his right leg lying on top of his left leg, his fingers connected, and his eyes closed. Next to him on a small circular table laid a wine glass and his orange glasses.

"Why are you feeding me?" Alucard ask with eyes still close.

"Like I really want to be feeding you." I said. "Walter had things to attend to and gave me your blood packs." I threw the two at him, he caught them in his one hand, he look up at me grinning, showing me his fangs.

"But here you are feeding me." Alucard said putting the blood packs down on his table without looking away from me, he stood up.

"I had no choice." I said turning towards the door not being able to wait any longer to leave this dark sinful place.

"You could have said 'no'." Alucard said.

"Are you saying that the reason why I didn't say 'no' is so I could see you? You think that I'm attracted to you? To a monster?" I laugh, I knew that I was probably pushing it to far but he set me off, I saw that he was no longer smiling, hells fire in his eyes, I heard a low growl. I turned around to leave but he was behind me.

"You haven't seen a monster yet my dear." Alucard said, he was wearing black leather, his hair longer then normal, his gloves glowing. He was grinning again, the whole room going black, all I could see was him and I watch in horror. A giant black dog with big evil red eyes all over the head, it roared, I fell to the ground, wide eyes staring at the monster in horror. I screamed while the monster laugh an evil laugh.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**Thanks for reading please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Humans,**

**I just remembered something after looking up some of the Hellsing Ultimate episodes, I did not mention Father Anderson (one of my favorite characters (have a thing for Irish guys)), I was going to add him in while Seras was spying on Hellsing but forgot because the story was going to slow and just didn't get to him. But don't worry because I still have Seras and Alucard in the story and that is the only thing that matters really. : )**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I was crawled up in a ball on the ground, shivering, and mumbling not being able to believe what I just saw but scared shitless at the same time. Alucard was back to normal, sitting in his chair, fingers connected, watching me with a giant grin on his face. Integra, Walter, and the Wild Geese with their guns raised in the air, Walter bent down putting a hand on my arm but I just flinch and screamed when he did, quickly standing up and backing away from them. I knock into somebody, I turned around and saw Alucard standing behind me grinning down at me, I fell at his feet hugging my knees, I buried my face into my knees and cried some more scared.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I screamed. "I shouldn't have upset! Just please stop."

"Walter! Get Seras out of here, try to calm her down! I need a word with my servant." Sir Integra said glaring at Alucard, Walter ran over to me putting a hand around my shoulders, I jump again but saw that it was him and clung onto his arm shaking some more when I look up at Alucard.

"It's alright Miss. Victoria." Walter said worried. He help me up and quickly got me out of there with the Wild Geese behing us, Sir Integra closed the door behind us.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to the poor girl?!" My master ask very angry which just made me grin more.

"The 'girl' needed to learn a lesson." I said picking up one of my blood packs after sitting back down. "I just brought my puppy out to play."

"Which one?" My Master roared.

"The demon dog." I said grinning some more and then sucking most of the blood out of the pack. My Master look at me with big wide eyes.

"Alucard!" My Master screamed at me. "How could you do that to her?!"

"Easily." I said.

"If you pull something like that again I will shoot you in the face and stake you out in the sun you dam bloody vampire!" My Master yelled.

"Yes My Master." I said standing and giving my bow to her.

"Dam vampire!" My Master said once again and then left.

* * *

I was sitting at the dining room table in the kitchen, a blanket over my shoulders, a cup of some liquid in a mug in front of me and Walter, Pip, and I believe all of the Wild Geese standing around me. But I barely notice them, I stared at the table shaking remembering the giant dog that came out of Alucard. I brought my forehead down onto the table breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that thing?" I whispered talking out loud.

"Miss. Victoria?" Walter said putting a hand on my back but quickly took it off when I jump. I quickly turned around in my chair staring up at him with wide eyes.

"What was it?!" I ask him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Walter said.

"It was like...it was a dog but with a whole bunch of eyes and it was coming out of Alucard. It was like something from Hell!" I said looking down at the ground.

"That is Alucard's demon dog, he has another one but it is a Hellhound." Walter said.

"There's two of those things!" I said and then Walter regretted that he mentioned it seeing me shaking even more.

"He's wants to kill me." I whispered. "He even told me how badly..."

"If you wish I will tell Sir Integra." Walter said about to leave but I grabbed his arm, he look down at me, I had tears in my eyes.

"No! Please don't." I said looking back down but not letting do of Walter. "I don't want to upset him." I whispered under my breath but knew that he still heard.

"Mignonette?" Pip said. I didn't look at him for while but then finally face him letting go of Walter. "Go get some rest...that's an order." I look away, I sat there for a few seconds more, then got up.

"Do you need some assistance?" Walter ask grabbing my arm.

"No, I think that I will be fine once I rested or something." I said the blanket falling from shoulders, I stared at the floor with wide eyes and left the kitchen not even watching where I was going. I walk up to my room, as soon as I left the kitchen and was alone I was immediately scared of what might happen. I crept into my room looking around to see if he was there but it was empty and dark, I turned on the light, closed my door, and ran over to my bed hiding under the covers fast. I peek out from behind the blanket, staring at my empty room.

I wish that Pip or Walter was here, I don't think that I can make it most of the night knowing that he's walking around out there some where. Every night! Oh, god! How will I ever sleep again? I sat there for what seemed like hours staring at the wall, my door opened and I hid my head under the covers scared thay it might be Alucard, oh god where is Pip! Why was I crying for Pip to come save me? What could he do?

"Miss. Victoria?" Walter said, I peek over the blanket and saw Walter standing there looking at me with concerned eyes. I quickly stood up happy to see him.

"Walter!" I said smiling with relief but then went back to wide eyes and no emotion but fear on my face.

"Sir Integra would like a word with you in her office. I would like to escort you if you don't mind." Walter said there was something cryptic about this, I look at him curious.

"No, I don't mind." I said glad that I won't be alone going there but still curious. Walter put an arm around my shoulder his other grabbing the door knob. "I'm okay Walter, I have calmed down alot." I lied.

"If you insist." Walter said taking his arm off my shoulder, he opened the door for me, I walk out waiting for him in the hallway while he turned off my light and closed the door behind him. We walk side by side, but when we got to Sir Integra's door and we knock and like always she said "Enter" Walter quickly put an arm around my shoulder when he opened the door. Sitting there was Sir Integra but next to her was Alucard, I quickly jump and tried to back away but Walter had a good hold of me and was pushing me inside trying his best also to calm me down.

"Seras! Please calm down." Sir Integra said. Walter sat me down in the chair, I grabbed the chair looking at Alucard with wide scared eyes. "It's okay Walter. You can leave."

"Are you sure Sir Integra?" Walter ask.

"Yes. Thank you Walter." Sir Integra said looking at me.

"Call when you need me Sir Integra." Walter said bowing and then leaving closing the door behind him.

"Seras." Sir Integra said but I didn't look at her. "Seras." I look at her. "Is it true that Alucard said that he wanted to kill you?" I didn't answer, I look up at Alucard but he was just grinning staring at me. "Seras, tell me is it true?"

"No." I whispered. Looking at her then back at Alucard, I stared for a few more seconds then look at the floor.

"Seras, I won't be able to help you unless you tell me if he did." Sir Integra said. "Tell me, did he?" I look at the floor for few seconds, my flickering from one person to the next and then back.

"No!" I said standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

"God dammit Alucard!" Sir Integra yelled looking up at me once the girl left the room. It filled me with joy seeing fear in the girl's eyes, I haven't seen that since...yesterday? I may be losing my touch I joke in my head.

"Sorry Master, but I and the girl both say that never happened." I said.

"She didn't say that it never happened, she was just too scared of what you might do to her if she said that you said that to her." My Master yelled.

"If you are done with me, I will be going back to my dinner." I said bowing to my Master before I demateralized.

"I am not done with you!" Sir Integra said throwing something at me but it just went through me and I was gone. I appeared in the girls room, she was sitting on her bed, shaking. I grinned, even though how much I despised her I watch her carefully, I respect how strong she is, well until I ruined that, and how she is always filled with anger. How fun it is to play with her and see fear in her eyes. She look up slowly to see that I was standing there, I grinned, she fainted, I rolled my eyes, pathetic human. I walk over to her, her eyes closed no longer fear on her face, I saw her neck wish so badly to taste virgin blood once again. I touch her soft neck where I saw one of her veins, I could feel her pulse but didn't care that she was alive, my eyes turning a darker crimson, my fangs growing, I look at her in anger. I couldn't touch Sir Integra's pet. I rolled my eyes. I look at her for few more seconds then demateralized to my room.

* * *

**End of chapter 10**

**Well I hope that you enjoyed! Please review! Please! Don't make me beg...okay I'll beg. Pppplleeease! *Big Puppy Eyes* Just one small review? No? Fine! *whispers* jerk. I'm sorry I didn't know that you were still there, is this better: cough jerk cough cough. hehe.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm here with Chapter 11, this one is going to be longer then my last story because I believe that my last story ended in Chapter 11. Please review and enjoy.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I woken, it was morning, the first thing I did was jump into a sitting position looking around my room, Alucard was gone, did I faint? I thought back, I was just sitting here thinking about how worried Sir Integra and Walter was and then thinking about Alucard I look up seeing him and then everything went black. I stood up, looking around just to make sure that he was really gone, I look at the clock it was six o'clock in the morning, he was asleep I can relax and don't have to worry about him until night. I left my room, nobody seemed to be up yet, the whole house was quiet. I walk out into the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty, good I was afraid that Walter might be in here, I really don't want to talk to anybody right now and really just wanted to be alone. I grabbed the juice from the giant fridge and got myself some orange juice. I sat down at the dining room table, my blanket and mug from last night gone, I sip on my orange juice but quickly put it back down feeling sick to my stomach. I ran over to the sink coughing up the orange juice, I wipe my mouth disgusted and poured my glass of orange juice down the drain. Alucard made me so scared that I'm actually sick to my stomach. I put the jug of orange juice back into the fridge looking at the blood bags, I stop staring at them.

I thought about last night when I gave them to him, half of me scared but the other half wanting me to see him to apologize or something. I can't be scared of him while I'm working here, I would scared all the time, I either have to apologize, ignore him which would probably be a bad idea, or live in fear. I walk away from the blood bags and closed the fridge, I leaned against it tired. I walk to the foyer. I stood there looking around, I look up at the second and third floor, nobody, not even a snore. Why was it so quiet?! I am I just going crazy from being scared so much or is there seriously something wrong? I walk to Sir Integra's office, maybe I should just check to see if she's in there, but before I could knock Walter came around the corner.

"Good morning Miss. Victoria. You look much better." Walter said opening Sir Integra's door, Sir Integra look up and saw us, on her left was Alucard and on her right was Pip.

"Seras?!" Sir Integra said. "Miss. Victoria." Sir Integra said quickly fixing her mistake. "I didn't think that you would be out of bed."

"Uhhh? I'm fine." I said looking around at them curious, what were they all doing.

"Come in Miss. Victoria."Sir Integra said. "We're going over the mission, if you are feeling better you can go on the mission as well if you wish." I walk in, Walter walking in after me and closing the door behind him, I walk to the front of her desk between Alucard and Pip, I tried my best to ignore them. "You three will be going South America this morning, in...an hour."

"South America?!" I said, I have never left England before.

"Yes. Yesterday I visited the museum to speak to Maxwell, the head of the Iscariot, he has informed me that Millenium, Nazis that have escape, escape to South America. I informed Alucard and your Captain last night, I didn't know if you were going." Sir Integra said. "You best get ready fast because your are leaving in an hour. Alucard you know your orders, search and destroy!"

* * *

We were on the plane, Pip and I sat in the private jet facing Alucard as he drank the red liquid that could have been blood or wine. He look quite different for he was wearing a black suit with a long black trench coat, red button up shirt underneath his suit, his hair a bit longer, but he still wore his orange glasses. I hated planes, my first time riding one but I hated them, I closed my eyes and held onto my arm rests. I just wanted it to be over. Pip sat next to me, he was quite okay and was reading the newspaper, once in awhile he would look at me and laugh. I opened my eyes for a second, looking at the red carpet of the jet, I then look up at Alucard, I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not but he was grinning an evil grin, I re closed my eyes.

...

When we got to the hotel I made sure to walk behind Alucard, he knew what I was trying to do and grinned at me, every time he grinned I would step closer to Pip but he didn't notice at all because he was looking bellhops carried in Alucard's coffin, it was covered so no one would know what it was.

"The penthouse has been prepared for you." The boy behind the counter said.

"Hey! Over here!" Pip shouted behind us. "Come one this way." He waved a hand.

"You can bring that up to the penthouse please." Alucard said.

"Right you got it." Pip said giving a thumbs up. "Hey you heard. That goes up to the penthouse."

"Excuse me sir?" the boy said. "Is that your luguage? I'm sorry sir. But the hotel doesn't allow such large personal belongings. The hotel can't be held responsible if something..."

"It's fine." Alucard said no longer grinning and looking down at the boy.

"I'm sure, I'm just have to call my...it's just your luguage looks a bit..." The boy said but stop when Alucard face him with red glowing eyes, he lifted his hand to the boy laughing quietly, his gloves glowing, I jump scared what he might do to the boy. He pointed a finger at the boy, his grin back on his face, he put between his eyes, the boy's eyes turning red as he shake in fear.

"Enough. Everything is fine." Alucard said.

"Everything...everything." the boy said Alucard's finger going down to the boy's lips. "Is fine."

"Everything is perfectly fine." Alucard said taking his hand away from the boy.

"Yes sir." The boy said smiling now. "Everything is perfectly fine." Alucard walk away saying 'good' I quickly followed but made sure to stay behind him. He step into the elevator waiting for me, I look at him for a second not wanting to be alone with him in such a small place and got in. He push the button for the penthouse.

"Sir?" I said after a few seconds, he look at me grinning.

"Yes Police Girl?" Alucard said. I look at him almost forgetting what I was going to say to him but then decided not to and look away in disappointment for not doing what I agreed to do. Alucard waited a few seconds then laugh under his breath looking back at the elevator doors. We arrived on the top floor and got off, we walk to the penthouse and walk inside, Pip already there with Alucard's coffin. "Well then I bid you two a good night." He handed us our keys and walk away. We left walking to our rooms, my room was next to Pip's thank god! If something happened tonight he would be right there, before I walk into my room Pip gave me a gun saying that Walter made it special for me.

The gun was an M4 carbin, it was 5.56mm. I look at it impress, I couldn't wait to try it out. I sat in my room most of the day waiting for something to happen but nothing happened. I either examined my new gun or watch TV then walk over to the window.

...

That night on the news they were reporting the hotel with terrorist inside, it was our hotel, I stared at it shock, the penthouse was being tape from outside on a helicopter and saw Alucard standing there in the window grinning. I quickly grabbed my gun and ran to my door, Pip ran out the same time, he was in a blue uniform.

"Did you see the news?" I ask.

"Yeah." Pip said. "Go help Alucard." Then he ran down the hall, I wonder where he's going. I ran to the penthouse but before I turned the corner I saw a swat team walking up with loaded guns, I hid behind a column watching them. They ran into the penthouse, a few seconds after the door slammed shut, I heard horrible screams coming inside the penthouse, gunshots but then everything was quiet. A minute or so went by and then a gunshot and silence again. Alucard came out of the penthouse, his mouth bloody and he was angry, he was back in his clothing but no hat or glasses. I came out from behind the column he pass me without a side glance, I look into the penthouse seeing the bloody mess he caused.

"Come along Police Girl." He said walking down the hallway towards the men in the elevator, I look at him with wide eyes and followed. "Less see if you can do a simple task, kill the men in the elevator."

"But...sir. They are human." I said.

"No, they are dogs, now kill them!" Alucard screamed in anger. I raised my gun, they look in horror, I fired hitting one in the leg, he screamed in pain, I kept firing, then Alucard grinned, in a blink of an eye he was in the elevator with the survivors, the doors closed. I reloaded my gun, I turned around looking at the mess he caused in the penthouse once again, I look around for the stairs that led to the roof, I found them and ran up them. I heard men screaming outside as I ran up the stairs, the moonlight hit me when I opened the door.

I slowly walk over to the edge and look down, Alucard was fighting somebody. There were explosions, gunshots, and cards everywhere. Alucard then started running up the building towards me, I ran back hiding behind the crumbled building, he jump up landing in the middle of the roof, he was bleeding and wasn't healing, then the other man came up. They talk but I was to scared to make out the words. I heard Alucard laugh, I aimed my gun at the tall man ready to fire upon the enemy, Alucard stood up still bleeding. His hair flying around, almost like fire, and bats flying around him, I was scared but I had to focus on the target. The tall man in the brown suit threw some cards, some hit me but mostly my arm, I grabbed it it stung so bad.

Smoke came around Alucard and then the smoke lifted and he was gone, it was my chance to shoot at the target, I aimed my gun and started firing. The tall man saw me and started dodging my bullets, I screamed trying to get him but he was too fast, the smoke from my gun filled the air, my gun ran out of bullets and I set it down, I look up to see that Alucard was near, the man threw some more cards, they hit me, in the stomach and face. I bled more grabbing my stomach, I heard the tall man cry in pain as Alucard broke his leg and then slice through his arm. I came out of my hiding spot, I was loosing alot of blood, Alucard drank his blood, blue flames go around them.

I fell to the ground, the tall man was nothing more then ash, Alucard clap but soon stop seeing that I was laying on the ground, a puddle of blood around me. I guess my blood reach his nose so he stop clapping and laughing wickedly. I heard come near me laughing an evil laugh.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**Please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Humans,**

**It is finally time! Hopefully this chapter will be good, couldn't sleep much I was thinking about this chapter until 4 o'clock in the morning. Please review to tell me what you think about it.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I heard him getting closer to me laughing an evil laugh. I used all of my strength to sit up a bit up laying on my right arm as my left hand covered my stomach, I could still feel the warm liquid gushing out, those dam cards really injured me. I raised my bloody left hand towards the monster for help. Alucard stood over me grinning, I just stared at him, he crouch down grabbing me by the waist, he turned me over and had me laying on his lap, I clutch at his arm from all the pain.

"Smell absolutely delicious Police Girl." Alucard said moving his hand to my face and then down to my stomach. Even though how much I found that repulsive I couldn't help it but grin. Was this a good time to tell his that I'm sorry? Am I going to die tonight? Will I live to be able to tell him sorry? At times he does act like a monster, but it doesn't mean that he is one. And it doesn't mean that he likes to be a monster, or does he? "This reminds me of your sad pathetic story when you were shot." I didn't know how to respond to that, for some reason I wasn't angry, I didn't feel much of anything when he said that.

"I...I'm sorry, sir." I managed to get out, I could taste blood in my mouth. "For upsetting you."

"It's alright Police Girl." Alucard said holding me closer, I was happy that he forgave me, at least I was able to accomplish something before I die. After a few long moments he finally spoke again "Tell me Police Girl do you want to die?" I look at him curious, I was going to die, I knew that for sure, but why was he asking if I wanted to die? He was he offering me life? "Either way I'm going to sink my fangs into that pretty little neck of yours. Do you want to die?" I thought about it for a second, no, I don't want to die, I wasn't ready to end my life.

I look up to see Alucard grinnined even more. I heard a helicopter but we didn't pay any attention to it, he stared down at me for a few more seconds and then bent his head. I could feel him grinning on my neck, his mouth opened and I was pierce with his fangs. I grabbed him in pain from the bite. I look over at the helicopter, the light shining on us, I saw Pip standing there, a gun to the pilots head, he watch us in horror and then everything went black.

* * *

I watch my new and only fledging as she slept, Pip was in the front of the helicopter directing the pilot where to take us. Seras was in my lap, her wounds were finally starting to heal, I pet my childe's hair as she slept, I grinned. I felt Pip's eye on me, I quickly look up, I was no longer grinning, my eyes turning a darker crimson, how dare a human watch him and his childe, Pip quickly look away, I look back down at Seras and grinned some more.

A few minutes later we landed just to get onto a jet plane sent from the Hellsing Organization, I put the arm rest so Seras could lay down more, her head once again in my lay but her feet laid out on the seat next to mine. Pip this time made sure to keep his eye either on the newspaper that he had, out the window, or on the floor.

My Master will not be happy once she finds out what I did with one of her hunters. I can't wait to confront her, I could always feel when her blood starts to boil in anger, which was all the time. My Master will probably shoot me in the face or send me to my perfect dark dugeon for few months without any blood.

What will Seras be like as a vampire? Will she be perfect like I want her to be? Will she fit enough to become a No Life Queen? No, I'm getting ahead of myself. She might just be a disappointment...even if she I have a feeling that I won't leave her side. Dam my pathetic human emotions! Even if they were right, I hated it when they snuck in like that! I no longer had a grin was growling, Pip took a quick glance then look away realizing that I was angry.

* * *

I carried my childe off the jet, I look over at Pip who just coming out of the jet trying his best to avoid me.

"Make sure you get my coffin." I said grinning and then demateralized, I materalized in front of the Hellsing Manor, My Master and Walter outside waiting for our arrival. I walk up to them, they were both curious, saw My Master worried, she saw all the blood on Seras clothes, I stop a foot or two away from her, grinning at her.

"What happened to Seras? Is she still alive?" My Master said examining her, Seras look dead but was still breathing, her beautiful skin was now pale like mine.

"She was attack my Master, by a man called the Dandy Man. Some special cards had slice at her and she nearly bled to death." I said looking down at her. "But other then that, no, she is not alive." My Master look up at me angry.

"What did you say?" My Master ask.

"Seras Victoria is now a vampire." I said with my wicked grin.

"You dam bloody vampire!" My Master screamed. "Walter! Take Miss. Victoria inside!" Walter walk over to me but when he reach out his hands to take Seras I growled at him no longer grinnng, he quickly back away.

"I'll take her inside." I said looking at My Master, I started to demateralize once again.

"Alucard!" My Master said but I had vanish, I stood in the first room of the basement, I used my power to turn on the lights in the room setting my childe down on her new bed. I summoned one of her pajamas, it appeared in my hand, it was a light blue, I once again used my power but this time to switch her bloody clothes with her light blue pajamas. I put the blankets over my new childe and petted her hair. I could feel my Master coming down to the basement, a few seconds later she was standing in the doorway watching me. "You will take care of her, won't you?" She walk closer to me.

"Of course my Master." I said turning towards her and bowing.

"Good. I also order you to make sure that she never gets hurt, this is your fault that she's like this and if she gets hurt in anyway I'll make sure that you will never come out of that dugeon again!"

"Yes my Master." I said bowing again.

"Dam you Alucard!" My Master said and then left, I was finally left alone with my childe and I could feel that she was going to be waking up very soon, I sat down at the foot of her bed grinning down at her.

* * *

I opened my eyes, I couldn't really remember anything. I remember fighting the tall man and getting hit by his cards but after that it's all a blank. I then realized that I was not in my room, I quickly sat up but was face to face with Alucard and then I rememered everything. Alucard grinned at me, I look at him with wide eyes, did it really happen? Am I really vampire?

"Yes, you are." Alucard said standing up.

"A vampire." I moaned covering my face with the blanket.

"I gave you life, but remember that it was your choice." Alucard said grinning. I thought back it was my choice, I didn't want to die, but I didn't tell him that, he must have been reading my thoughts, dam vampire! "The first thing you need to learn is to show a little more respect for your Master."

"You...your my Master?" I said, deep inside it felt right, I knew that he was Master, I felt happy inside knowing that he's my Master.

"Yes Police Girl." Alucard said with a bigger grin.

"Master." I whispered looking up at him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**I apologize if Alucard was out of character. I didn't really know what he would be thinking, I tried my best to have him in character. Please review, I want to know what you think about this chapter, if it was bad, if it was good, whatever.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you like Chapter 12, here is chapter 13.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"The sun is up my childe and you need to rest." Alucard said.

"I'm not tired though Master." I said still quite shock that I was now a vampire and Alucard was my Master, the man that I hated so much when I first arrived, the man that wanted, no, craved my blood and now he is my Master!

"It wasn't a request Police Girl." Alucard said grinning.

"Uhh...yes...Master." I said quietly.

"After you awaken I will be here to help you feed." Alucard said walking away from me.

"Feed? You mean blood." I said in disgust.

"Is there a problem Police Girl?" Alucard ask looking back over at me with no grin but with angry eyes.

"No, Master." I said quickly looking away from his gaze and stared at the blanket.

"Good, now sleep." Alucard said using his power to turn off the light, he grabbed a remote and click the button, my bed started to go down along with a lid going down over my bed, I started to freak, my Master threw me over the remote, it landed on my bed next to my legs.

"Master?!" I said. "It's a coffin!"

"Indeed it is." Alucard said chuckling and then he was cut off when the lid enclosed over me. I laid in the dark, I was breathing heavily, I could actually see in the dark, it was like I was night vision goggles or something but that didn't really matter to me because I was too preoccupied being stuck in a small box.

"Oh my God! Can't believe this happening." I muttered to myself. "Oh. Let me out." I look around, from the wall to the end of the coffin, I shifted trying to find the remote but when I sat up a little I realized how tired I was and fell right back down onto my pillow, I yawned, even though I'm sleeping in a coffin it was quite comfortable and nice. I pulled up my blankets, maybe I should just lay here for a few more seconds and then find the remote. But every time a few seconds went by and I kept telling myself that it was time to get up I didn't move, I didn't want to get up, I wanted to sleep, I soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Master, do I really need to do this?" I ask looking at the blood bags he brought in in a ice bucket.

"Yes. In order to become a strong powerful vampire, to become a No Life Queen, and to make me proud knowing that I didn't pick a weak childe." Alucard said ripping off the top of a blood bag and handing it to me, I took it looking at it as if it was going to bite me. Alucard sat down at the side of the table, he grinned staring at me as I brought up to my lips, I closed my eyes and suck a little in. The blood drop hit my tongue and my taste buds went wild, my eyes turning a dark crimson I drank the rest in a few seconds, I then grabbed another sinking my teeth in this time, once again gone in a few seconds. I threw it down, I was looking for more when I came back to my senses when I heard Alucard laughing, I look up at him, my eyes turning back to blue.

I look at the two empty blood bags in front of me, I look in horror, what did I just do? That wasn't me! Why would I do that?

"That's called your inner demon, she was quite thirsty." Alucard said. "When your new life begins that's when you are the most hungry for blood, also after you turn into a No Life Queen or King."

"Inner demon?" I said looking at my bloody hands, some of the blood drip when I sunk my teeth into the bag, my eyes turned a dark crimson I look up at Alucard angry, deep inside of me something told me not to upset Master but I ignored it, Master saw how angry I was and grinned wickedly. "My inner demon?! You did this to me! It's your fault that I'm like this and that I'm going to starve for blood the rest of my life!"

"Un-life." Alucard corrected me. I heard a low growl come out of me, I jump across the table to attack him but he vanish. I look around but he was no where in sight. "Good, fight, be angry. My perfect Draculina." I opened my door, I clench my fist and started walking towards his room, I opened it and saw him sitting in seat. Alucard stood up as I walk towards him, I threw a few punches but he dodged them still grinning like a mad man. Every time I miss I just became angrier, Alucard grabbed my arm and flip me over him, I landed hard behind him on the stone floor but I ignored the pain and got back up. "Excellent!"

"Master!" I yelled going to attack him again, he punch me in the side, I fell on my knees wincing, I jump into the air landed kicking him in the face. But Alucard just got back up grinning, I kept throwing punches, but he dodged them, I kept throwing kicks, but he would break my leg, I kept kicking him in the face, but he kept breaking a few of my ribs. This went on for many minutes, we were both bloody, our clothes a mess, I was still filled with anger and was breathing heavily and he was still grinning not a sweat on him. After my ribs rehealed I ran back towards him but surprisingly he didn't do anything but put his arm around my waist, pulled me closer to him, and kiss me passionately.

My anger left, my arms falling down, I could no longer stand so he had to hold me up, my eyes still a dark crimson as we stared each other in the eyes. I brought my hand up and grabbed his hair greedily, tangling them in my fingers, our tongues meeting and fighting their own battle, blood mixing, I drank his blood and some of mine, his blood was amazing! We both pulled away and stared at each other for many minutes, I breathed heavily, that was my first kiss and it was amazing! I wanted some more! I went to go kiss him but his hand went to the back of my head and pulled down hard on my hair so my head would fo back and a grunt came out of me from the pain.

"No, no, no." Alucard said teasing me by putting his lips near mine and then kissing my chin and neck. "Not until you drink more blood and you're done with Sir Integra's mission."

"Yes, Master." I said looking into his evil eyes that was burning my soul and made me so aroused. Alucard kiss my neck one more time and let go of my hair, I untangled my fingers out of his hair, walking backwards towards the door I did not look away from him. He stared at me with that evil grin. I left leaving my Master, my Alucard alone in his dark dugeon room not being able to wait to have my figners tangled in his hair and have him kiss me passionately.

* * *

**The end or End of Chapter 13**

**It is your choice, somebody or whoever, review saying if you want more or if I should end it here, I don't really have anything more. IF the story continues it would be just small little things that don't matter (even though this part matters) just have Alucard and Seras have sex after her mission and blood pack. Just going around killing ghouls and vampires, maybe Father Anderson will be in it. If you want the story to go on you can tell me how you want it to end. Your the ones that want to read this = ) so you should be the ones to say how you want it to end.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Humans,**

**There has been requests, two was from a guest and I'm going to mix theirs together, thanks to those two hopefully you will know who you are once you read because you really didn't put down your names so...? Anyways here it is enjoy and review.**

**Vampire from Hell...don't get mad at me.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I walk out of his room closing the door behind me, I stared at the floor for a few seconds, did that really just happen? Did Master really kiss me...and he wanted more?! No! What was I thinking letting Master kissing me and then enjoying it?! But he his good looking and is a good kis...no! Stop! That's Master! He's a monster! He made me into a monster! Some soul-less, heartless, bloodthirsty creature of the night! How can I ever forgive him and all I did was have him kiss me! At least I got a few kicks in that face of his! I walk away filled with anger and disgust.

* * *

She enjoyed, I could feel it, she was filled with lust afterwards and so aroused, I wanted to take her! I want her now! I will have her, I just have to be patient, I can wait a little longer. I soon felt my childe, she was filled with anger and disgust, I snuck into her mind so she wouldn't notice me.

**How could I kiss him?! **My Childe thought. **He's a monster! **

I sat back in my chair, no grin on my face, my fingers connected, I listened to her, I was not angry, I was actually quite amused because even though she thinks this I could still feel the lust in her. A monster? I am a monster and it's best that she learns that now. A grin spread across my face as I watch my Childe, she walk down the hall acting all angry when deep down inside she wanted to run back and kiss me. Soon my Childe, you have to be patient too. Soon we will be together my Draculina, my Seras Victoria.

* * *

I knock on Sir Integra's door, she told me to enter so I did, inside was Sir Integra sitting behind her desk puffing on a cigar, Walter pouring her a cup of tea on her left, and Pip on her left. I closed the door and walk up to her desk, she look up at me concerned and angry.

"Miss. Victoria." Sir Integra said.

"Yes Sir Integra?" I said standing straight and tall.

"You are now a vampire." Sir Integra said now really asking but still I answered as if it was.

"Yes, that is right Sir Integra." I said looking up at Walter who stared at me without a smile which was odd because he always smiled at me.

"You are a Hellsing Vampire and still a Hellsing Hunter." Sir Integra said. "So that means no drinking from your or any men, stay with the blood packs."

"Yes Sir Integra." I said quickly closing my eyes for they had turned a dark crimson when she had mentioned blood.

"Good." Sir Integra said as I reopened my eyes and they were back to my blue eyes. "Now I would like to go over today's mission. There has been killings around London but the killings are not human, they are vampires."

"Somebodies going around killing vampires?" I ask confused. "But who?"

"That is why I'm sending you, to find out who and put an end to it. They are doing the Hellsing Organization's job and I want an end to it!" Sir Integra said.

"Yes Sir Integra." Pip and I said while Pip stood up saluting her.

"Dimiss." Sir Integra said we both ran out heading towards the Wild Geese to get them ready for the mission.

...

We walk up to an abandon building, it was dark inside and it was quiet. I could sense that there was someting terribly wrong but I didn't know what.

"Seras. I want you to go in first." Pip said.

"Why me?" I ask there were twenty-one men and only one girl, me! And they want me to go in first?! What kind of men are they?!

"Sir Integra wants you to, you are a vampire now so it is harder for you to die, also the vampire or whatever might not find you as a threat. We will be right behind you." Pip said with a promising look on his face.

"Yes Pip!" I said why did I just call him Pip? Why should I call him Captain Bernadotte, I could tear him to shreds. Was I losing respect for the humans? Why am I calling them humans? I walk slowly up to the abandon building, bringing my gun up higher in case if someone would pop up but I didn't sense anybody near, I could sense them on the last upper floor. I walk in and started walking up the stairs not even bothering to look around for any bodies or alive vampires I already knew that there were all dead. I soon came to the last floor and look around.

The Wild Geese were down on the third floor while I was on the fifth, but I didn't pay any attention to them I was to focus on the presence. It wasn't human nor was it a vampire, I didn't know what it was. I walk up closer a big black shadow in front of me but I stop a few feet away from it knowing that there somebody there. Soon I heard heavy footsteps walking towards me, they walk out a little, the moonlight hitting a silver cross and then soon the moonlight hit sliver swords in his hands. He walk out so I could see him, he was a tall man, as tall as Master which had to be six or seven feet, most likely six feet tall. He had blonde spikey hair and a giant grin on his face. This priest looks like a human but is not and he is not a vampire, what is he? And why does he remind so much of Alucard, monster in human form, giant grin, white gloves with markings, that said Jesus Christ is in Heaven and Speak with Dead.

"Looks like you're the only vampire left little one." The man said his eyes flickered to my arm and then back to my eyes. "And a Hellsing! Not only am I getting rid of a damned creature but one of the Hellsing members as well!" He had an Irish accent, for some words it was hard trying to figure out what he said.

"Who are you?!" I ask pointing my gun at his heart.

"Father Anderson, now it is time to die!" Father Anderson said running towards me with his swords raised, I shot at him but he kept coming, I shot again and again but he didn't stop and he stabbed me in my shoulder and stomach. I fell onto my knees, dropping my gun and blood gushing out of my wounds, more weapons came out of his sleeve and he added more into my back, I fell down on top of the two in my front just pushing them in deeper which caused me to lose more blood.

* * *

My eyes opened widely, I had lost my grin, my Childe is in terrible pain. I came into her mind she was being stabbed with bless swords, a priest standing over her laughing crazily, I quickly demateralized and showed up in front of my Childe that had a puddle of blood around her, the priest had disappeared but I wasn't to worried about him right now. Seras lifted her head, she tried so hard to keep it up, a blood trail running out of her mouth, she lifted a hand, it shook.

"Master." Seras whispered, I took her hand.

"Don't talk Police Girl. These are bless swords, they hurt like hell, but you'll get use to them." I said while pulling one out, she grunted in pain more blood splattering out of her mouth, eyes wide, her hand squeezing mine. I heard gunshots below us, dam those Wild Geese not protecting my Childe.

"Master!" Seras said I hadn't notice that the gunshots had stop.

"Don't talk Police Girl!" I said pulling out another but then I sense someone standing behind me and a blade came rushing out of my left shoulder. "What?!" I pulled the blade out only to have it replace with another blade. "Father Anderson."

"We meet again vampire!" Father Anderson said as I once again pulled the blade out of my shoulder and turned to face him.

**Master? You know him? How? **Seras ask me in my mind.

**One of the nights you were spying, I demateralized to a mission and he was there, he cut off my head last time. **I said staring at Father Anderson grinning while he smirk, I pulled out the Jackal, the perfect gun that Walter made me for this dam "Father". I pointed at him while he pointed his blade at me, I shot him and had a blade go through my head, I laugh pulling the blade out and throwing it on the floor.

"Dam Judas Priest!" I yelled laughing, Father Anderson got back up, there was a hole in his chest that wasn't healing thanks to the Jackal but he still came at me. I sent another bullet flying at him this time it hit his arm which shot it off. "Had enough yet?"

"Dam Hellsing Pet!" Father Anderson said no longer smiling. "I will leave now but I will come back for you." A book appearing in his hand, it opened and soon pages started flying out surrounding him and then he vanish.

"Master." Police Girl said again happy that Father Anderson was gone.

* * *

I look at Master happily, I was glad that he came as soon as I was injured and saved me, I just hope that the Wild Geese are okay. Master face me no longer grinning as he look down at me, he had a hole in his shoulder and one in his head that was healing.

"Are you okay Master?" I ask worried that his wounds aren't healing fast like they usually do.

"Fine Police Girl. Don't worry it's just those bless blades." Alucard said pulling the rest out of my back, he help me up and then pulled the two out that were in my stomach and shoulder. I spat more blood out closing my eyes from the pain. "You need blood Police Girl."

"I'm fine Master." I said opening my eyes to look up at him.

"That wasn't a request." Alucard said.

"How are the Wild Geese?" I ask quickly remembering them, he look at me for a few seconds, as he was demateralizing he answered.

"Your Pip is fine." Master said and then was gone. My Pip? Was Master jealous? Did I see jealousy in his eyes before he left? Did he think that I liked Pip? I didn't want a relationship with Pip...or anybody. I just want to be single for a little longer. I got up and walk down the stairs, Pip and the Wild Geese were lying on the floors, I quickly ran over to Pip.

"Pip! Pip!" I screamed, he moaned and then opened his eye looking at me.

"Seras? You're okay?" Pip ask sitting up. "Get up ladies!"

"Yes Pip, are you?" I ask looking at him worried while his men started to also moan and wake up.

"We're fine, you have blood on your clothes, what happened?" Pip ask while putting a cigarette in his mouth but didn't lite it.

"Father Anderson." I said helping him stand up.

"Oh, yeah, I think I remember Sir Integra mention him, he showed up a month or two before us." Pip said.

"I guess, I don't know." I said we stood in silence for many minutes.

"Well the mission is done, how about a drink?" Pip said asking everybody, all the men shook there heads and then look at me.

"Sure I'll come." I said smiling.

"About time you get drunk with us." Pip said putting an arm around my shoulder and then leading me out the door.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**Sorry, I love Father Anderson but I just don't know what he would say. I was just confused on his character, I had to look up most of the episodes just to see what he would say to people which I usually don't do I already know most of the characters just not the Vaticans/Iscariot. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm sorry about the way chapter 13 came out with it in the middle or whatever, I was reading over it the other day and notice that the words were in the middle of the page...sorry. Anyways here is chapter 15.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Pip, the Wild Geese, and me walk into a bar in London, we sat down at the counter, some of the Wild Geese going over to the tables to sit so Pip and me were alone but most stayed with us which made me happy.

"What would you like?" The bartender ask mostly looking at me.

"Wine." I said. I look at Pip. "I'm not much of a drinker."

"Beer for me." Pip said, the bartender took out two glasses, a tall round one and a wine glass, he poured red wine into the wine glass and handed it to me smiling while touching my hand. I pulled my hand away slowly trying not to be rude and to get away from him, he then filled the tall glass with beer and handed it to Pip witha glare. Pip turned to me with a smile, he raised his glass.

"What shall we toast to?" Pip ask looking at me and then at his men, the bartender and some of him watresses took care of them and some already had their drinks, all beer.

"Hellsing?" I suggested.

"Sure...why not?" Pip said not sure and then smiled again, I raised my glass also.

"To Hellsing!" We both said tapping our glasses.

"Hellsing!" Some of the men said, I heard tapping of glasses but didn't look away from Pip. I took a small sip of my wine, the color reminded me of blood and I could hear my inner demon purring for the blood. I quickly took another sip hoping to smuther her with the drink but it didn't work, I lick my lips, they were really dry, my mouth started to dry up and I was super thirsty, my eyes turning a dark crimson, I turned away from Pip. What was happening? I'm thirsty and the wine isn't helping. Can I no longer drink regular liquid? What happens when I do? I took another sip of my wine, not sure. My mouth just got drier and I felt sick to my stomach.

"I'll be right back...I have to go to the...bathroom." I said really sick to my stomach, I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, I kneeled to the toilet and threw up, I stayed there for many seconds waiting for the feeling in my stomach to pass but it didn't, I threw up once more and stood up flushing the toilet. I rinse out my mouth, I wish that I had a tooth brush and tooth paster, I hate it when I throw up and I can't clean my mouth out right away. I was definitely not allowed to drink wine or any other liquids but blood, and I was thirsty for it. I walk back out and sat down at the bar next to Pip, he look up at me worried and then saw that I was fine he smiled.

"You okay mignonette?" Pip ask.

"Fine." I lied, I still felt a bit sick to my stomach but I think that I will be okay. The bartender came back, he smiled down at me.

"So how are you?" The bartender ask. Before I could say anything he spoke again. "Would you like something special?" He ask putting his hand down on top of mine, his finger rubbed against the back of my hand. I grabbed his hand and started squeezing it, he screamed in pain, I was filled with anger, I heard something snap and came back to my senses, my eyes turning back to blue I look at the bartender and let go of his hand. The bartender had tears in his eyes, he still screamed, he grabbed his hand and fell to his knees. "You fucking bitch! You broke my fucking wrist!" He removed his hand and screamed some more when he saw some of the bone sticking out of his hand, he pass out.

Pip look at me shock, wide eye, the Wild Geese had stop laughing when he started screaming, all of them staring in horror. Pip stood up, straight and tall, he was then furious but also I could sense fear in him. I felt like I was his teenage daughter and I just wreck the car or something.

"Seras! What the hell did you just do?!" Pip ask yelling at me. "Seras get the truck now! You're suspended!"

"Or fired." Said one of the Wild Geese. We then heard evil laughing coming from the back of the bar at a small table in a dark corner.

* * *

"Your Pip is fine." I said vanishing, I saw that I had upset her a bit but could honestly say that I did not care. I appeared in my Master's study, she was working on some files smoking a cigar. She look up at me with her blue eyes.

"What is it?" My Master ask looking back down at her files.

"Father Anderson was back, I sent him crawling back to Ireland." I said grinning remembering shooting 'Father' Anderson.

"Good, so he was the one behind it all. Should have figured." My Master said not looking up at me still. "Wasn't that Seras' mission?"

"Yes, but she was stabbed and the Wild Geese were attack." I said no longer grinning.

"Are they alright?" My Master ask now looking up at me.

"They're fine." I said.

"Where are they then?" My Master ask.

"I am not sure Master." I said.

"Didn't I tell you to watch over Seras?" My Master ask, I didn't answer, I just gritted my teeth. "Not only did she get injured but you have lost her."

"I did not lose her! She is mine and I will always be by her side!" I yelled with growl.

"Yours?" My Master said sitting back in her chair with a smile, I heard her laugh under her breath. "Does she know of this?" I still didn't answer, I just gritted my teeth and clench my fist. "When I give you an order I aspect you to follow it. Do you understand vampire?"

"Yes, my Master." I said bowing slightly.

"Then get out and find you bloody vampire." My Master said going back to her files. I look into my Childe's mind to see where she was, she was heading into a bar, I materalized into the bar, scaring the bartender when I pop out of nowhere, I grinned at him and started walking towards the back of the bar as the bartender stared at me in horror. I sat down at a small table in a dark corner, I watch as Seras and the dogs walk in sitting themselves at the bar and at other tables. Seras would smile at Pip and look around, she took a few sips of her wine, bloody idiot, she has no clue what she is doing to herself. I could feel her hunger growing everytime she took a sip of her wine.

I chuckled to myself as soon as she got up and ran past me to the bathroom. I could feel her pain and hunger, soon my Childe, you will understand and the pain will be gone and your hunger satisfied. A minute later she was back, she sat herself next to Pip and said something to him, then the bartender came back, I was already furious with him, everytime I saw him I glared at him and wanted to dark stuff to him, like feed him to my Hellhound or Demondog, maybe show him a real monster. The bartender touch my Draculina, I growled, but soon grinned when I saw her grab his wrist and break it, the bartender screaming in pain, I guess that he did see a real monster after all.

Soon the Pip boy started yelling at my Seras, I couldn't help but laugh, the idiot was yelling at a monster I he could be killed so easily. I stood up and walk towards them, Pip staring at me in horror.

* * *

Master walk towards us, I was happy to see him. I smiled up at him.

"You dare yell at such a creature?" Master ask.

"But...she just broke..." Pip said.

"I know what my Draculina did! She had a right did she not? He was touching her when she did not want to be touch." Master said.

"But." Pip said.

"I think that my Master would understand." Master said, eyes turning a dark crimson, he brought his hand up to Pip's eye, his eye turning a crimson.

"Yes, she will understand." Pip said in a daze.

"Good." Master said quickly grabbing me and demateralizing out of the bar.

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

**THe next chapter will be the end...sorry. I'm just really wanted to end it at Chapter 13 but everybody wanted me to keep going so I did. But I just want to end it now.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Humans,**

**Here is the last chapter for this story, sorry. Enjoy and review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

My one arm around Master, my other hand holding tightly onto my Master's jacket, my face smuthered into his chest, I closed my eyes as we transported from one place to another. I didn't know why I was so scared of it, maybe I just hated the fact of moving in nonhuman way, I heard my Master chuckle, I opened my eyes and look up at him. He grinned down at me, I realized that we we have already transported, I let go and step a few feet back blushing. I look around, we were outside of Hellsing, the moon out, big and bright.

"Do you think that Sir Integra will be mad at me when she finds out?" I ask looking at the moon and then at Master, he wasn't grinning I couldn't tell if he was angry or if he was 'happy' or what. We stared at each other for many minutes, I started breathing heavy, scared from the long silence between us and the way he watch me.

"Seras..." Alucard spoke but once again went back into silence, what was he thinking? I could tell that he was in deep thought, but of what? What made my Master so silent? What made my Master so not himself? "Seras, I was thinking about going back to sleep for some amount of years."

"Master? You're leaving? For how long?" I ask now sad.

"Until the next Hellsing brat comes along." Alucard said still deep in thought.

"Master." I said not really sure what to say.

"Would you like to join me?" Alucard ask, I stared at him still not sure what to say, I wanted to be with Master but I couldn't just leave my life. Then again I'm a vampire I have years and years to live and I won't see Master for years and years. Would it better to be with him for those years or to live alone for years waiting for Master's return?

"Master..." I said. "Sleep?"

"Yes. Come with me down into my dugeon, our coffin is waiting." Alucard said putting a hand out towards me with one of his grins that immediately makes him look like his old self. I put my hand up, tempting to do it, I closed my eyes and step back, I can't. I shouldn't fall in love with a monster, I shouldn't leave my life, and I shouldn't leave Hellsing unprotected. Alucard stared at me, grinning fading away, his hand held out for few more seconds and then fell back to his side in disappointment. "I see."

"I'm sorry Master." I said not wanting to look at him. "I don't want to hurt you." I look up but saw that he was gone. I look around sad and disappointed with myself even though I felt like I made the right decision. I stayed outside for the next hour and then went in when I saw the Wild Geese pulling in, they walk in after me, Pip still angry.

...

I waited in my room on my coffin bed waiting for someone. Alucard to talk to me, Walter to bring me my blood, Integra to yell at me, Pip to yell at me, someone but no one came. I was deeply upset and felt so alone, I could still feel Master's presence he hasn't gone into slumber yet but I could feel that he was getting ready, I tried hard to go into his mind but he wouldn't let me in, at one point I saw what he was sawing but it was all black. Was he in his coffin trying to sleep? Or did he make it like that? I got up not being able to stand the silence, I walk out of my room and up onto the first floor, the Hellsing manor was empty, people went home or were in bed asleep, I walk up to Sir Integra's office, I knock.

"Enter." Sir Integra said. I opened the door, she look up at me with cold blue eyes when she saw that it was me. "Sit!" I sat down in front of her. "Miss. Victoria! What have I told you about hurting any men?"

"Not to but he was touching me when he knew that I did not want to be touch." I said.

"You broke his wrist Seras! You could have slap it away or walk away. You are a vampire and need to learn how to use your strength! You could have killed him!" Sir Integra yelled.

"Good! Because he was a filthy pig! Dam pig!" I yelled back staring at her with crimson eyes.

"You need to control yourself and learn your place vampire!" Sir Integra shouted.

"Yes Sir Integra." I said with gritted teeth and looking away from her. Dam Pip! I'm going to kill him! Just told on me when he saw what the bartender was like! I'm going to kill him! My inner demon purred at the thought.

"Dimiss, next time it happens I'll stake you outside in the sun!" Sir Integra said. I walk out of there heading straight for Pip, I knew that he was in the training room laughing with guys. I walk in angry, he look up at me smiling but soon stop when he saw my eyes, I walk up to him.

"Hello mignonette." Pip said quietly. I tried my best to control myself.

"What the hell! Why did you rat me out when you saw what the bartender was like?" I ask angry.

"It shouldn't have happened. You should have controled yourself." Pip said this time louder then the last.

"But he was the one being..." I said but was interrupted.

"Doesn't matter, you are more powerful and could have killed him." Pip said, I gritted my teeth, I clench my fist, eyes growing wider, why is everybody taking his side? Is it because I'm a vampire? Dam Humans! And before I realized it I grabbed by the throat and was raising him in the air, I growled, when I heard the men gasp in fright I came to my senses and drop Pip, my eyes still crimson.

"Dam monster!" One of the soldiers said shooting at me but I just healed, I look at them for a few seconds and then walk out of the room. I am a monster, my Master is a monster, and right now there's only one place for monsters. I walk into his room, his glasses on the small table near his empty chair, his coffin closed but soon opened when I walk in.

"Seras." Alucard spoke. "Come." I walk over to him, he was lying there looking up at me with a grin, I laid down next to him, my hands on his chest while I held my head back to look up at him, our eyes glowing in the dark as he closed the coffin.

"Master." I said while closing my eyes I putting my face into his chest, his hand finding the back of my head and tangled his fingers into my locks, his other hand down on my lower back.

I slept in my Master's arms soundly.

* * *

**Forty-three years later**

I heard a creek and had light shine in, I covered my face more into my Master's chest, moaning slightly, my Master didn't move.

"Vampires get up." Said a older womans voice. I opened my eyes and had to blink a few times when light shined onto them. I saw a blonde hair woman standing over us, blue eyes.

"Sir...Integra?" I ask as I felt my Master move slightly.

"No, I am her daughter. Meredith Fairbrook Hellsing." Sir Meredith said. "My mother has pass last year, I am the new heir to the Hellsing Organization, and I have a problem."

"How can I serve you Master?" Alucard ask, I didn't even realize that he had woken up.

"A group called Millenium." Sir Meredith said, I could feel Alucard's grin form, his chin resting on the top of my head. "They are planning to attack."

"Yes my Master."

* * *

**The End**

**Sorry about the bad ending I just thought that it would be cool to have them wake up. The reason why I have forty-three years is because I think that Sir Integra would have lived until 70 so I decided that she died at 72 and her forty year old daughter comes and awakens Alcuard and Seras so they can take care of Millenium...I don't know why they waited forty years just to attack...review please.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Humans,**

**Polls are up on profile again.**

**For Monster and Girl: Should Sir Integra have Seras talk about her past so Integra knows that Seras' strong enough to join Hellsing? **

**Please vote, thank you.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
